Tu y yo para siempre
by Silerius
Summary: Zero descubrio su pasado, y ha estado un poco deprimido ultimamente, pero la visita de alguien lo pondra de nuevo a ser el Zero que todos conocen
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal soy nuevo aquí y me gustaría poner este fic de megaman x basado en mi personaje favorito zero con el que me pase del megaman x3 hasta el x8 (El megaman x3 me lo pase con clave de zero en zsnes XD) bueno he aquí mi fic acepto criticas constructivas como destructivas hasta amenazas de muerte XD

PD: Esto pasa después del megaman x8

Megaman x y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Capcom

Capitulo 1

Esto….. ¿Podrá ser?

Nos situamos en el jardín del HQ donde un reploid de larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules y armadura roja esta echado en la rama de un árbol pensando

Zero:-En su mente- Hace mas de un mes que supe la verdad…..como era yo en ese entonces….como era…mi pasado…

Flashback:

Nos situamos en la sala de control del HQ donde se encuentran Signas, X, Zero y Axl hablando de algo muy importante

Signas: Chicos necesito que vallan a la zona antártica de inmediato

Axl: ¿A la zona antártica?

X: Ha estado abandonada por varios meses ¿por que tendríamos que ir ahí?

Signas: Lo que pasa es que hemos recibido una fuerte señal no sabemos de que es pero lo mas seguro es que los mavericks también lo busquen

Zero: Iremos para allá de inmediato

Signas: Cuento con ustedes chicos

Los tres Hunters fueron corriendo hacia la sala de tele transportación y antes de que se tele transportaran ahí sus navegadoras empezaron a darles detalles de la zona

Alia: Chicos esa zona es muy quebradiza si dan un mal paso caerán al agua a menos de 100 grados bajo cero y quedaran inactivos en muy poco tiempo

X/Zero/Axl: Entendido

Pallette: Por cierto tendrán que entrar en una cueva llena de estalagmitas de hielo así que no hagan mucho ruido, además la zona es muy resbalosa deberán caminar con sumo cuidado ¿Entendido?

X/Zero/Axl: Bien

Layer: Hay bastante niebla dentro de la cueva así que tendrán que usar sus sistemas de visualización ¿Entendieron?

X/Zero/Axl: Si….Pero una pregunta

Chicas: ¿Cual?

X/Zero/Axl: ¿¡POR QUE NO NOS DICEN ESO EN LOS COMUNICADORES?

Alia:-Seria- Es que la comunicación no llega hasta ahí se corta mucho por las ventiscas de la zona antártica

Pallete: Así es

Layer: Y además…

X/Zero/Axl: Además….?

Chicas: n.n ¡Signas nos dio vacaciones e iremos de compras!

X/Zero/Axl:-Caída al estilo anime- ¡Signas hijo de….!

En el salón de Signas

Signas: ¡ACHU! Valla parece que alguien habla de mi

Con los Hunters y sus navegadoras

Chicas: n.n Bueno nos vemos –Llendose-

Los chicos se fueron a los tele puertos y en un segundo se encontraban en la zona antártica

Zero: Bueno vamos

Ya en la mitad del camino nuestros tres Hunters hablaban de algo de suma importancia

Zero: Ese maldito Signas dándole vacaciones a nuestras navegadoras y dejándonos aquí a nuestra suerte

Axl: ¡Que le pasa a ese viejo nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas en cada misión mientras que el se queda calientito sentado en su sillón y bebiendo Tres camiones de cerveza!

X: Pero no se preocupen chicos nos vengaremos pronto

Zero: ¿A que te refieres X?

X: ¿Recuerdan la despedida de soltero de Spider?

Axl: ¡A ya recuerdo! ¿Esa en donde le dimos somnífero a Signas, lo vestimos de mujer y Douglas le puso un aparato para controlar su cuerpo e hizo que Signas bailara Streep tess?

X:-sonrisa maliciosa- OH si

Zero: ¿Que hay con eso? Todos los demás se emborracharon hasta la muerte y no lo recuerdan, y mucho menos el

X: Es que yo….

Zero/Axl: Tu…?

X: Lo tengo grabado Jajajajaja

Axl: Jajajaja ¿enserio? Me gustaría volver a verla

X: Esta bien pero no se lo digas a nadie

Zero: No te preocupes Axl la veremos todos lo veremos

X: ¿Todos?

Zero: Así es la pondré como video satelital y todo el HQ lo vera Je

Axl: Jajajajajaja que todo el HQ lo vea ya me imagino la cara de Signas Jajajajaja

Zero: Bueno ya esta bien de bromas por ahora….Ya llegamos

Y efectivamente habían llegado a una cueva muy tétrica y nuestros 3 héroes entraron la cueva era toda de hielo estalagmitas en el techo y piso como pista de patinaje que parecía que se iba a quebrar en un segundo

Axl: Vaya este lugar es muy tétrico y muy resbaloso

X: Hay que tener cuidado recuerden lo que dijo Alia este suelo es muy quebradizo

Zero: No tienes que repetirlo X ya lo sabemos

Axl: Así es será mejor que apresuremos el paso porque ya se empieza a formar la neblina

Zero: Apresurémonos

Nuestro trío de Idio…. Perdón nuestro trío de Hunters habían avanzado hasta una Gran puerta que tenia la letra Z como la que tiene Zero en su hombrera

Axl: Oye Zero esa Z se parece a la de tu hombrera

Zero: Tienes razón pero Z es solo una letra esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo

X: Bueno entremos necesitamos saber que hay aquí y llevárselo a Signas

Entonces los Tres Hunters empezaron a empujar la puerta por varios minutos hasta que por fin la abrieron y pudieron notar algo muy extraño

Zero: No puede ser

Axl: Es increíble son…..

X: ¡Son los planos de construcción de Zero!

Y efectivamente vieron un gran plano que tenia el nombre Zero y demostraba cada detalle de su construcción

Zero: -Tomando los planos- Como rayos llego esto aquí

X: Zero mira aquí hay una capsula rota

Zero fue ha ver la capsula que le menciono X y al tocarla pudo ver algo de sus recuerdos

Flashback 2

Se veía a Zero ahorcando a un viejo en un laboratorio

?: No puedes matarme soy tu creador

Zero: Jajajajaja Ya no te necesito anciano

Y se ve ha Zero rompiéndole el cuello al anciano

Fin de Flashback 2

Zero: ¿Que fue eso?

Axl: ¿Que fue que?

Zero: No, nada olvídalo, ¿y X?

Axl: Allí

Axl apunto con su dedo a un X que estaba enfrente de una gran consola tecleando codigos

Zero: ¿Que haces X?

X: Estoy tratando de descifrar estos códigos ya me falta poco-luego sonó un Bing y la pantalla se puso verde con un botón que decía reproducir en letras rojas- ¿Que será esto?

Axl: Mejor reprodúcelo para ver que es

Zero: Estoy de acuerdo

X: Bien

Entonces X apretó el botón que decía reproducir y se pudo ver un video de un anciano en la pantalla

Zero:-sorprendido- Ese anciano es el de mis recuerdos

Video: Mi nombre es Albert Willy mejor conocido como el

X: ¿? ese nombre se me hace familiar

Zero: También a mi

: En estos últimos días me enfrente a Megaman para derrotarlo de una vez por todas, desgraciadamente perdí pero Megaman quedo muy dañado

Axl: Oye X ese pequeño se parece mucho a ti

X: Si, es verdad

Zero: Cállense y sigamos viendo

: Mi enemigo mortal Thomas Light va intentar mejorarlo pero yo me adelante y robe sus planos Jejejeje y así podré crear a mi máxima arma de destrucción, Mi ángel de la muerte, ¡Zero!

X/Zero/Axl:-Sorprendidos- No puede ser

: Con esto pondré fin a todo aquel que se me oponga y gobernare el mundo Mwajajajaja

Y el video termino y e nuevo apareció la pantalla verde con el botón que decía reproducir pero esta vez decía reproducir video 2

Zero: Yo….¿Un arma de destrucción?

X: Zero….

Axl: ¿Quieres que veamos el segundo video?

Zero: Ponlo….Quiero saber mas

Entonces X hizo clic en el botón y salio un segundo video pero esta vez el laboratorio estaba medio destruido

: Thomas Light….. yo te envío este video para que nos salves a todos, no pude ver mi gran error hasta ahora, mi creación Zero se ha escapado y ha roto la capsula donde dormia-Agitado- Por favor eres la unica esperanza ayúdanos, por favor ayúdame se que le hiciste mejorías a Megaman y que Ahora lo llamas X

X/Zero/Axl:-Sorprendidos-

:-Agitado- X es nuestra única esperanza, Zero ha matado a mujeres y niños inocentes y ha destruido la mitad de mi laboratorio esto es lo único que te hago llegar

Luego se escucha una gran explosion

: Enviar-Y el mensaje se envió-

Zero: Valla valla valla, Así que el anciano a pedido ayuda ¿eh?

: Ya veras X te detendrá y pondrá fin a tu ola de asesinatos a inocentes

Zero: Entonces mi nuevo objetivo será matar a X, Pero antes me desharé de ti anciano –Ahorcando al -

: No puedes matarme soy tu creador

Zero: Jajajajaja Ya no te necesito anciano

Y Zero le rompió el cuello a el y el video se corto

Zero:…

X:…..

Axl: ¿Chicos están bien?

Zero:-serio- Si

X: Zero ¿debemos informarle esto a Signas?

Zero: Lo mejor será que no

Axl: ¿¡Que! ¿Pero de que hablan si tenemos que darle el informe a Signas?

Zero: Lo mejor es que destruyamos este lugar y que esto no se sepa

X: Si

Axl: ¡ALTO!

X y Zero miraron a Axl

Axl: Se que tu pasado es doloroso Zero pero debemos darle esta información a Signas es nuestra misión

X:-Furioso- ¡PIENSA UN POCO AXL SI LE DAMOS ESTOS VIDEOS A SIGNAS LO PRIMERO QUE HARA ES MATAR A ZERO!

Axl: ¿Que? Pero si nosotros sabemos que no es un maverick eso era su pasado

Zero: Así es era mi pasado pero….no te has preguntado ¿que haria si descubre que mi propósito es matar a X y destruir gente inocente?

Axl: Yo no pensé en eso. Perdón

Zero: No importa lo mejor será destruir este lugar

Axl/X: Entendido

Y asi los tres Hunters empezaron a destruir todo lo que había en ese laboratorio hasta que quedo reducido a Cenizas. Y nuestros tres héroes se tele transportaron a la base

Ya en la Base

Chicas: n.n ¿Como les fue Chicos?

X/Zero/Axl:-Con caras deprimentes-…..

Chicas: ?

Zero: Iré a mi cuarto y tomare un buen baño caliente

X/Axl: Yo hare lo mismo (Así es en mi fic aquí los reploids tienen cuerpos y comen)

Chicas: Bueno…..

Y así pasaron los días y pudieron superar ese encuentro con el pasado

Fin de Flashback

Zero:-Pensando- Es muy triste que yo halla sido un asesino, pero decidí que yo hare mi destino acabare con todos los mavericks de la tierra incluyéndome si es necesario para preservar la paz

Axl: Oye Zero ya baja de ese Árbol que Signas nos tiene una misión

Zero: Esta bien

Zero bajo del árbol y se dirigieron a la sala de control del HQ, una vez ahí….

Signas: Chicos les tengo una nueva misión, parece que en los restos de la Final Weapon hay un Chip muy valioso que los Mavericks buscan, así que necesito que lo encuentren antes que ellos

X/Zero/Axl: Entendido

Entonces los tres Hunters fueron a los Tele puertos y se transportaron a los restos de la Final Weapon

Zero: La Final Weapon, valla pensé que no tendría que ver este lugar otra vez

X: Zero…..Se que es muy duro para ti pero…..

Zero: No te preocupes X solo busquemos ese chip y larguémonos de aquí –Buscando el chip-

Axl: Oye X ¿Por qué Zero esta mas gruñón de lo normal?

X: Es cierto, tu eres nuevo y no conoces la historia

Axl: ¿Que historia?

X: Sobre la única mujer que derritió el corazón de Hielo de Zero

Axl: ¿En serio? ¿Zero tenia novia?

X: No eran novios exactamente, Pero ella lo seguía a todos lados y a el empezó a gustarle ella

Axl: ¿Y como se llamaba?

X: Se llamaba….

Zero: Iris

Axl: ¿Iris? Es un nombre muy bonito

Zero: Así es ella era una chica muy hermosa

Axl: ¿Era?

Zero: Veras lo que paso fue….

Así Zero le contó todo lo que había vivido con Iris desde que la conoció hasta la parte que tuvo que matarla para salvar al mundo

Axl: Vaya….lo siento Zero yo no sabia que….

Zero: No te preocupes, ya vámonos de aquí ya encontré el Chip

X: Bien

Nuestros Héroes ya disponían a irse pero escucharon las fuertes pisadas de algo que venia hacia ellos

X: Prepárense para lo que venga-alistando su X-Buster

Zero: Por las pisadas deduzco que debe ser algún mechanoild gigante-Sacando su Z-Saber

Axl: Je, ya saben lo que dicen mientras mas grande sea mas fuerte es la caída-Alistando sus pistolas-

Entonces vieron con gran asombro que no era un mechanoild sino un Maverick gigante con forma de Minotauro

?: Valla, Así que ustedes son los Maverick Hunters ¿no?

Axl: Así es y estamos aquí para eliminarte

?: ¿Crees que puedes eliminar a alguien tan fuerte como yo? Bah, no me hagas reir renacuajo

Axl: A quien le dices renacuajo imbécil ahora veras

Axl le disparo al Minotauro pero no le hizo ni cosquillas

?: ¡Ja!, Crees que esos juguetes me detendrán a mi el gran Minos (Que nombre mas obvio para un minotauro XD)

Zero: Eso lo veremos

Y los tres se abalanzaron contra Minos dándole con todo lo que tenían pero al parecer no era suficiente, pero Zero noto algo extraño….Por mas que lo atacaran el no se defendía es como si…

Zero: Solo estuviera hecho para defenderse

Entonces Minos de su boca apareció una pantalla de números que iban en retroceso

Minos: Cuando pasen los 10 segundo todo a un Radio de 300 Km. será destruido y no quedara ni el recuerdo de ustedes Jajajaja

X: Chicas sáquennos de aquí ¡Rápido!

Alia:-Por el comunicador- X hay una interrupción en la señal de tele transportación y nos tardaremos en arreglarla…-Se corta-

Zero: Mierda este será nuestro fin

Minos: 3,2,1

X: ¡Cúbranse!

Y luego de esas palabras una gran explosión tuvo lugar en los restos de la Final Weapon

A 300 Km. a la redonda Causando un enorme Cráter en la Zona. Cuando termino no había señal de nuestros héroes…. O eso parecía

Alia:-Por el transmisor- Muy bien Chicos se arreglo la señal los tele transportaremos

Y debajo de la tierra se pudieron ver tres rayos de luces que se elevaban hacia el cielo. Cuando nuestros héroes llegaron al fin a los tele puertos calléron desmayados con las armaduras rotas y sin sus cascos

Alia: ¡X!

Palette: ¡Axl!

Layer: ¡Zero!

Signas: ¡RAPIDO TRAIGAN UNAS CAMILLAS Y LLEVENLOS A CUIDADOS SUPER INTENSIVOS AHORA MISMO!

Enfermeros: ¡Si señor! –Llendose a traer las camillas-

Cuando los enfermeros regresaron con las camillas subieron a nuestros tres héroes y se los llevaron a cuidados súper intensivos

Lifesaver: Vaya así que se metieron en problemas de nuevo ¿eh?, Je estos chicos parecen masoquistas

Douglas:-Llegando- Vaya esto será un gran reto sus armaduras se destruyeron al 80%

Lifesaver: Eso no es todo también tienen fragmentos de armadura incrustados en sus cuerpos

Douglas: Bueno será mejor que empecemos con Zero el tiene un gran fragmento incrustado cerca del corazón y podría enterrarse mas

Lifesaver: Bien, empezemos

Entonces Lifesaver empezo a quitarle el gran fragmento incrustado a Zero que estaba cerca del corazón y cuando lo saco, el resto fue mas facil

Lifesaver: Bien ya le quite el fragmento, ¿Como vas ahí Douglas?

Douglas: Estoy reparando la armadura de Zero estara como nueva en unas horas…..Espera encontre un chip muy raro en la armadura de Zero

Lifesaver: ¿En serio?

Douglas: Asi es, parece un chip de memoria, esta muy bien conservado hasta parece nuevo

Lifesaver: Signas dijo que los chicos irian a buscar un Chip en los restos de La Final Weapon

Douglas: Vaya debio ser difícil para Zero (A Douglas ya le contaron la historia)

Lifesaver: Si, pero no pensemos mas en eso ya que Zero nos mataria si sentimos lastima por él

Douglas: Jejeje, Creo que tienes razón…Cambiando de tema creo que deberiamos ver que hay en este Chip, la conectare a mi computadora portátil

Lifesaver: No creo que debas hacer eso Signas nos podria despedir por ver eso

Douglas: No seas un bebe

Douglas conecto el chip a su computadora portátil y luego de unos segundos la pantalla se puso totalmente negra

Douglas: ¡Oh rayos! Era solo un virus, lo eliminare

Pero antes de que Douglas lo eliminara se pudo escuchar una voz femenina

?: ¡Espera!

Douglas: ¿Eh? ¿Quien dijo eso?

Lifesaver: No lo sé

?: Aquí abajo

Entonces los dos miraron a la computadora portátil de Douglas y pudieron ver la imagen de una persona que conocia Lifesaver pero Douglas desconocia

Lifesaver: No puede ser

Douglas: ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Lifesaver?

Lifesaver: Tu….tu eres….

La imagen de la chica miro hacia las camillas y se sorprendio

?: ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Lifesaver que le paso a Zero!

Lifesaver:-sonriendo- No te preocupes ya lo puse fuera de peligro, estara bien en unos dias

?: -suspirando de alivio- Me alegro

Douglas: Espera un momento Lifesaver, ¿Quien es esa Chica que aparecio en mi computadora?

Lifesaver: Luego te lo explico Douglas, Pero sera mejor que cuides a nuestra invitada, porque sino Zero te torturara hasta matarte

Y Lifesaver regreso a curar a Zero

Douglas: ¿Que?

Lifesaver: ¡Ah!, y por cierto, gusto en tenerte de nuevo…..Iris

Iris: Muchas gracias Lifesaver

Douglas:-sorprendido- ¿¡Iris!

Y ahí lo dejo dejenme sus comentarios sino no escribire mas XD

Bueno cya


	2. Chapter 2 La declaracion

Capitulo 2

La respuesta

Douglas:-sorprendido- ¿¡Iris!, ¿tu eras la novia de Zero?

Iris:-sonrojada- Si, bueno, algo asi

Douglas: ¿Algo asi?

Iris: Veras, yo me le declare a Zero justo unos minutos antes de que muriera, y no llege a escuchar si el aceptaba mis sentimientos…..

Lifesaver: No te preocupes Iris, estoy seguro que el estara mas que feliz de verte

Iris: ¿En serio?

Douglas: Asi es puede que cuando se recupere y te vea lo primero que haga sera besarte

Iris:-Sonrojada- Me gustaria mucho sentir los labios de Zero, pero solo mi chip de memoria sobrevivió, y estoy atrapada en esta computadora.

X:-con voz un poco apagada- No te preocupes, Douglas podra hacerte un nuevo cuerpo

Lifesaver: X, no debes moverte mucho

Iris:-sonriendo- Tiempo sin verte X

X: Me da gusto que regresaras Iris, Zero a estado un poco deprimido últimamente, De seguro verte alfin podra poner fin a todo su dolor y sus pesadillas

Iris: ¿Pesadillas?

X: Asi es, desde tu muerte Zero ha tenido bastantes pesadillas, prácticamente solo dormia 2 horas

Iris: Pobrecito, me gustaria poder ayudarle

Axl:-con voz apagada- Tal vez si le pides que los dos duerman en la misma cama las pesadillas de Zero terminen Jejeje

Iris:-Roja como un tomate- Pero quien eres tu-mirando a Axl- lo que dijiste es muy atrevido

Axl: Si los dos se aman no creo que Zero tenga problema, mas bien estaria encantado, Ah y mi nombre es Axl mucho gusto

Iris: No sabia que dejaban entrar niños aquí.

Axl: Si….-dandose cuenta- ¡Oye!

Iris: Jeje perdon

Lifesaver: Bien Zero ya esta recuperado ahora solo falta ponerle su armadura

Douglas: Ya esta, fue mas facil de lo que pense

Iris: Vaya eres muy bueno en estas cosas Douglas

Douglas:-Apenado- Jejeje solo me sé un par de cosas

X: Jejeje, si claro, Iris si supieras como este tipo se la pasa alardeando por algun artefacto que creo te darias cuenta lo vanidoso que es

Douglas: ¡Oye!

Todos: Jajajaja

Zero:-Despertando- Lifesaver en donde….Aghhh

Lifesaver: No te sobreesfuerzes Zero, Tenias un fragmento muy grande de armadura iincrustado cerca del corazon

Zero: Rayos, por poco y no la cuetno otra vez

Axl: Vamos Zero, tu ya has muerto 2 veces, y regresaste de seguro ya venciste a la muerte

X: Jejeje pareces un inmortal Zero

Zero: Tal vez tengas razon Je

Iris: ¿2 veces? Debes cuidarte mejor Zero -reprochandolo-

Zero: Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a reprocharme Iris…-dandose cuenta- ¡Iris!

X: No pueo creer que recien te des cuenta

Axl: Je y te haces llamar el estratega del grupo

Iris:-sonriendo- Bueno Zero siempre ha sido muy inteligente

Zero:-tratando de levantarse- Iris no puedo creer que estes….

Iris:-Reprochando a Zero- ¡Acuestate!

Zero: ¿Eh?

Iris: Zero porfavor no hagas movimientos tan bruscos o podrias terminar peor

Zero:-Sonriendo- Esta bien, pero cuando este al 100% quiero hablar contigo de muchas cosas

Axl: Wow, nunca pense que veria a Zero sonreir honestamente, tal vez el mundo se acabe

Douglas: Tienes razon, esto puede ser el indicio de una catastrofe

Zero: ¡Callense!

Todos: Jajajaja

Iris: Bueno cambiando de tema…..-Sonrojada- Zero queria decirte que…

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar se escucho la puerta que se abria y se pudo ver a tres figuras femeninas que entraban

Alia: ¿Como estan los chicos Lifesaver?

Lifesaver: Ya estan mejor, Zero era el mas grave pero ya esta fuera de peligro.

Layer: Gracias a Dios

Pallete: Hey esperen, ¿quien es esa de ahí la que esta en la computadora?-señalando a Iris-

Alia: No puede ser….

Layer: ¿Eh?, ¿Quien es ella Alia?

Alia: ¡Ela es Iris!

Layer/Pallete: ¿¡Que!

Iris: Un gusto en conocerlas-sonriendo-

Layer:-en su mente- No puede ser ella es la antigua novia de Zero, Si mis posibilidades de que acepte mi declaracion eran bajas, ahora son nulas, el nunca me dira que si ahora que tiene a la chica que tanto ama aquí-ahora si hablando para todos- Disculpen tengo que irme ha hacer unos recados

Y Layer salio por la puerta, una vez afuera corrio mienras lloraba a mares hasta que llego a su habitación y se echo a llorar ahí

Layer: Porque tiene que suceder esto, porque justo cuando pensaba invitarlo a salir tiene que venir ella y arruinarmelo todo, pero me las pagara, porque mientras este en esa computadora puedo borrar sus datos y ella desapareceria para siempre

En la enfermeria otra vez

Alia y Pallete hablaban animadamente con Iris se habian hecho amigas en muy poco tiempo y Lifesaver ya habia terminado de curar y ponerles sus armaduras a cada Hunter

Bien para una recuperacion mas rapida les recomiendo dormir en sus capsulas en vez de sus camas estaran listos mañana por la mañana

X/Zero/Axl: Roger

Iris: Chicos quiero hablar un momento a solas con Zero porfavor

Todos: Bien

Y todos salieron de la enfermeria a sus cuaros, claro que X y Axl tuvieron que ayudarlos a caminar, bueno ahora con nuestra pareja…..

Iris:-sonrojada- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos Zero

Zero:-sonrojado- Si, pense que nunca te volveria a ver y estaba muy triste porque moriste por mi culpa, te he causado mucho dolor, perdoname

Iris: No, perdoname tu a mi, debi escucharte en ese estonces, tal vez asi podriamos estar juntos

Zero: Pero ahora estamos juntos, y prometo que no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado

Iris:-sonrojada- Zero…

Zero: Iris ese dia en el que te me declaraste no pude darte una respuesta, pero ahora quiero decirtela

Iris:-Nerviosa y Roja como un Tomate-

Zero: Iris, yo te amo, y quiero estar contigo para siempre, dime ¿Te gustaria ser mi novia?

Iris:-Llorando a mares- Zero, no sabes cuanto tiempo he querido escuchar eso

Zero: Creo que si lo se

Iris: ¿Sabes una cosa Zero?

Zero: ¿Que cosa Iris?

Iris: Si tuviera un cuerpo lo primero que haria seria abrasarrte para después besarte

Zero: No te preocupes por ese detalle le pedire a Douglas que haga un nuevo cuerpo para ti

Douglas:-apareciendo detrás de Zero- No te preocupes Zero ya va mas de la mitad terminada del cuerpo de tu Novia

Zero: Pero que…

X: Valla Zero, no sabia que eras un romantico de corazon

Zero/Iris:-Apenados-

Axl:-con tono jugueton- Parece una de esas declaraciones que ven las chicas en sus novelas

Alia/Pallete:-Llorando- Pero que lindo momento

Zero: ¡¿Es que uno no puede tener privacidad aquí?

Todos: No

Zero: Me lleva

Iris: Douglas ¿es cierto eso que mi nuevo cuerpo ya va mas de la mitad?

Douglas: Asi es estara listo en unas 2 horas

Iris:-sonriendole- Muchas gracias

Douglas:-con mirada picara- Asi podran besarse y hace otras cosillas jejeje

Iirs:-Roja hasta mas no poder- ¡Douglas!

Douglas: Perdon jejeje, bueno me voy terminar de construir tu cuerpo a pero antes…

Douglas se acero a Zero y le dijo en el oido

Douglas: Oye Zero de que tamaño te gustarian los atributos de Iris

Zero:-serio-

Douglas:?

Zero: Lo mas grande posible Douglas

Iris: ¿De que tanto hablan chicos?

Zero:-Nervioso- No te preocupes amor solo es una conversación entre hombres

Iris:-sonrojada- Zero, me dijiste amor

Zero:-sonrojado- Yo…..perdon no fue mi intencion

Iris:-sonrojada- No te preocupes, me gusto que me llamaras asi

Douglas: Bueno, me ire a terminar tu cuerpo Iris-saliendo-

X: Yo me ire a descansar en mi capsula te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo Zero

Zero: X sabes que solo duermo como 2 horas por mis pesadillas

Axl: Pues para eso esta Iris, ella estara en tu habitación y te cuidara

Iris:-sonrojada-Solo si tu quieres Zero

Zero: ¿Bromeas?, me encantaria

X/Axl: Nos vemos luego tortolitos

Zero/Iris: Adios

Alia: Yo y Pallete te ayudaremos a llegar a tu cuarto ¿deacuerdo?

Zero: Bien

Entonces Alia ayudo a Zero a ir hasta el cuarto de Zero y Pallete llevo a Iris a la mesa de noche que tenia Zero junto a la capsula

Alia: Bueno aquí los dejamos

Pallete: No se pongan muy acarameladitos

Y se van, Ya con nuestra pareja

Iris: Vaya es un cuarto muy grande

Zero: Asi es, solo pondre la capsula para dormir dos ho….

Iris: ¡Alto!

Zero: ¿Eh?

Iris: No es sano que duermas solo dos horas debes dormir un promedio de ocho horas

Zero: Iris, mis pesadillas no me dej….

Iirs:-Interrumpiendolo- Para eso estoy aquí, dejame acabar con todas tus pesadillas Zero-sonriendo-

Zero:-sorprendido- Iris, Bien pondre la capsula para 10 horas siempre quise dormir asi

Iris: Bien, te aseguro de que mañana estaras revitalizado al 100%

Zero: Buenas noches

Iris: Buenas noches

Zero entro en la capsua y una vez adentro la cerro y empezo a quedarse dormido, y antes de quedar dormido totalmente vio a Iris una ultima vez esta estaba sonriendo y le dijo a Zero

Iris: Te amo

Zero solo sonrio y se quedo dormido.

Ya como a la media noche se pudo ver a una figura femenina que entraba al cuarto de Zero y se dirigia a Iris

Layer: Veo que disfrutas estar con Zero ¿Eh?

Iris: Si, no puedo dormir,porque estoy muy emocionada de tener un cuerpo otra vez y poder estar junto a Zero

Layer: Lastima que esta sera tu ultima noche aquí

Iirs: ¿Eh?

Layer:-Llorando- ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar a Zero asi como asi?, yo tambien lo amo y no dejare que tu me lo quites

Iris: Tu debes ser Layer ¿no?, me dijeron que una tal Layer estaba enamorada de Zero tambien

Layer: Asi es y te voy a borrar ahora mismo para que no puedas inerferir

Layer iba a apretar el boton para borrar la memoria de Iris pero…..

Iris: Layer espera,

Layer: Que cosa quieres

Iris: Quiero decirte que lo que vas a hacer es un gran error

Layer:-Llorando- ¡No hay ningun error!, si tu desapareses tendre la oportunidad de estar con Zero y ser feliz

Iirs: Layer….. Si ahces eso ¿crees que Zero no lo descubrira tarde o temprano?

Layer:-sorprendida-

Iris: Layer si Zero descubre que me borraste el te odiaria, dime que es mejor, ¿Borrarme para que luego Zero te descubra y te odie para toda la vida? O ¿Permanecer como su amiga y aceptar la felicidad de Zero?

Layer: Permanecer como su amiga, no quiero que la persona que mas amo me odie, Perdoname Iris.

Iris:-sonriendo- No te preocupes para eso estan las amigas

Layer: Ah por cierto, vine aquí para decirte que ya esta tu cuerpo y Douglas ya quiere ponertelo

Iris:-emocionada-¿En serio?

Layer: Asi es, si quieres te llevo amiga

Iris:-sonriendo- Esta bien amiga

Y ambas se fueron, A la mañana siguiente….

Zero sentia que alguien lo despertaba tocandole la mejilla

Zero:-Abriendo los ojos soñoliento- ¿Que pasa?

Iris: alfin despertaste dormilon-sonriendo-

Zero:-sorprendido- ¡Iris! Ya tienes un cuerpo es mara…

Pero Zero fue callado con un beso en los labios que le dio Iris que duro como 1 minuto pero tuvieron que separarse para ir al comedor

Iris: Mi primer beso, siempre quise que fuera contigo-besandolo otra vez pero fue un beso corto-

Zero:-Sonrojado- Iris…

Iris: Ven vayamos al comedor que nuestros amigos nos estan esperando-sonriendo-

Zero:-levantandose de la capsula- Bien vamos

Y ahí lo dejo dejen reviews o sino no lo continue en tres años XD, Es enserio ¬¬


	3. Chapter 3 Una nueva amenaza inesperada

Capitulo 3

Una nueva amenaza inesperada

Mientras la parejita iba al comedor para ver a sus amigos en otro lado estaban reuniendose una gran cantidad de mavericks en un laboratorio destruido, habian monitores rotos, tubos de ensayo igual rotos, 2 capsulas rotas, el piso estaba con algo de agua como si fuera una alcantarilla y se paseaban ratones por ahi y los mavericks se preguntandose que rayos pasaba

Maverick1: Que pasa aqui, ¿porque rayos estoy en este basurero?

Maverick2: En un momento estoy descansando y al otro aparesco en este inospito lugar ¿que rayos pasa?

Todos los mavericks se preguntaban que pasaba por que estaban en ese laboratorio tan destruido, pero los pensamientos de los mavericks fueron interrumpidos por una voz...

?: No se preocupen hijos mios, no les hare daño

Maverick3: ¿Tu hacernos daño? ¡Ja!, quien te crees ¿Sigma?

?: No sean insolentes hijos mios gracias a mi ustedes pudieron convertirse en mavericks

Maverick4: ¡Yo digo que lo matemos!

Mavericks: ¡Si!

?: Jejeje no se desesperen hijos mios, pronto podran ver la luz

De repente salieron varias nanomaquinas en forma de hormiga de las grietas del laboratorio y empezaron a colocarse en la cabeza de los mavericks mientras ellos trataban de quitarselos desesperadamente

Maverick5: ¡Quitenmelo!

De repente todos los insectos empezaron a electrocutar a los mavericks mientras el desconocido reia freneticamente, los ojos de todos los mavericks se pusieron rojos como la sangre, al terminar todos los mavericks se arrodillaron y dijeron...

Mavericks: ¡Larga vida al Dr. Albert Willy !

Dr. Willy: Jajajajajaja ¿crees que me mataste Zero? ¡Ja! Soy el Dr. Albert J. Willy y no sabes lo que te espera, pero descuida pronto te uniras a mi y seras mi mas grande servidor y juntos destruiremos este mundo y todos los que se me opongan Jajajajajajjajaja-Risa frenetica-

?: ya estan los preparativos-Decia un reploid blanco muy alto apareciendo detras del -

Dr. Willy: Excelente, solo falta que atraigamos a Zero a nuestra pequeña trampa, ¡soldado!

Soldado: ¡Si señor!-Respondio el soldado-

Dr. Willy: Tu mision es simple, infiltrate a la base hunter y has unos pequeños cambios en la vida de ciertos 3 hunters

Soldado: Entendido Dr. Willy -Al terminar de hablar con el doctor Willy, El misterioso soldado desaparecio convirtiendose en humo negro-

* * *

Con los Hunters en el comedor...

Layer: ¿En serio Zero mato a tu hermano?

Iris: Si, pero mi hermano le dijo a Zero que me cuidara, y no culpo a Zero sino a ese malvado de Sigma que lo manipulo

X: Colonel era un gran espadachin igual que Zero, el hubiera sido un gran aliado

Axl: ¿En serio? ¿el era tan fuerte como Zero?

Zero: Si y hasta puede que mas, porque el se estaba conteniendo un poco

X: Igual que tu, crees que no note que ¿te estabas conteniendo para no matarlo?

Zero: Bueno, nunca pense que alguien lo notaria, pero no funciono, igual el...

Iris: No te preocupes Zero, se que no era tu intencion, no debes culparte por el pasado, debes concentrarte mas en el presente y en tu futuro

Zero: Gracias Iris

Iris: n.n

Axl: ¿Saben que me parece raro?

Zero: ¿Que cosa Axl?

Axl: Me parece algo raro ver a Zero tan feliz

Zero:-Con una venita en la frente- ¿A que te refieres Axl?

Axl: Bueno, normalmente eres un amargado que siempre...

Pero Axl no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Zero lo estaba ahorcando

Zero: ¡Pequeño Demonio!

Todos: Jejeje

Zero: Siempre te pasas con tus bromas Axl-Dijo soltando a Axl-

Axl: Un dia de estos me vas a matar Zero

Zero: No le veo problema

Axl: ¬¬

Iris: chicos dejen de pelear que debemos aprovechar este tiempo de paz que tenemos, porque no sabemos cuanto dure

Layer: Iris tiene razon, debemos relajarnos mientras no se reporten avistamientos de mavericks

Pallete:mmmmmhhh... ¡Tengo una gran idea!

Alia: ¿Que cosa Pallete?

Pallete: Que tal si vamos de compras

Layer: Pero si ya fuimos Pallete

Pallete: Lo se, pero esta vez ahi que llevar a Iris para que se despeje un rato

Alia: Es una buena idea, ademas ella tiene un novio que la ayude con sus gastos, ¿no es cierto Zero?-Dijo Alia mirando maliciosamente al hunter rojo-

Zero:-Pensando-Maldicion me agarraron por donde mas me duele, ¡mis ahorros!, Dios mio recuerdo que una vez sali con Iris de la base para llevar unos informes a un campamento Hunter, y en el camino me hizo comprarle mil y un cosas, ese dinero que perdi no lo recuperare, pero no puedo dejar asi a Iris, pensara que no la quiero, maldicion tendre que afrontar esto como un verdadero Hunter

Iris: ¿En serio?, ¿Zero tu harias eso por mi?-Dijo Iris muy emocionada-

Zero: Si, no te preocupes Iris por ti haria lo que fuera

Iris:n/n ¡Muchas gracias Zero!

Layer: Bueno chicas sera mejor que vayamos ahora mismo

Chicas: ¡Siii!

Axl: Un momento, ¿acaso Signas no les dira nada por salir dela base asi como asi?

Pallete: Claro que no, poruqe ustedes nos cubriran-Dijo Pallete con una amplia sonrisa-

X: Un momento, si Signas se entera, nos mandara al artico por 3 meses

Alia: Vamos chicos, dejen a Iris vivir un poco, ademas si aparece un maverick ustedes 3 tendran que ir e Iris se sentira sola

Zero: No se preocupen las cubriremos

Iris: Gracias Zero, pero podrias darme tu tarjeta de credito n.n

Zero: Eh... si claro toma-Dijo Zero dandole su tarjeta de credito a Iris-

Iris: Muchas gracias Zerito n.n-Dijo Iris dandole un pequeño beso en los labios a Zero- Bueno nos vemos

E Iris y las 3 navegadoras se fueron

Axl: Vaya, a ella si que le gustas, ¿no ''Zerito''?-Dijo Axl hacieno enfasis en la ultima frase-

Zero: Callate Axl-Dijo Zero un tanto sonrojado-

-X: Vamos a terminar de comer que de seguro Signas nos asigna una mision-Dijo X comiendo, mientras los otros 2 hunters hacian lo mismo-

Zero: Me pregunto que se comprara Iris-Dijo imaginadose a iris en uno de esos trajes eroticos y diciendo ''Dejame acabar con tus pesadillas Zero''-Debo dejar de pensar eso-Finalizo el hunter rojo algo sonrojado-

Axl: Apuesto a que los tres tuvimos la misma fantasia con la chica que nos gusta ¿cierto?

Zero/X: Si-Dijeron los 2 hunters sonrojados-

X: Creo que mientras no nos llamen deberiamos ir a una camara de entrenamiento para no pensar en esas cosas-Dijo X retirandose a la camara de entrenamiento-

Zero: Yo te sigo X

Axl: Igual yo-Finalizo Axl siguiendo a X y Zero a la camara de entrenamiento-

Con las Navegadoras e Iris que habian usado los telepuertos para llegar mas rapido al centro comercial...

Alia: Chicas vengan aqui miren esto-Dijo Alia viendo una tienda de mascotas donde estaba un pequeño cachorro robot-

Iris: ¡Es tan lindo!-Dijo Iris con ojitos de estrella-

Layer: Miren nos esta saludando, que tierno

Pallete: Iris Compralo, tu tienes la tarjeta de credito de Zero

Iris: Es muy lindo pero no creo que ha Zero le guste que compre una mascota con su dinero

Layer: ¿Por que no?

Iris: Bueno, una vez Zero y yo nos encontramos un perrito en la calle, pero estaba con heridas, trate de sanarlo pero Zero le disparo para terminar con su dolor, aunque creo que fue lo correcto ya que tenia las viceras afuera pero creo que tiene un pequeño odio por las mascotas

Chicas: Jejeje-Con una gota de sudor en la sien-

Alia: Zero es algo agresivo, no se que le vieron ustedes 2

Iris/Layer: Si supieras Alia

Pallete: Chicas dejando eso de lado que tal si vamos a un restaurante, despues de todo no terminos de desayunar

Iris: Me parece buena idea

Alia: Si, tengo hambre

Pallete: ¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡vamos!-Dijo Pallete llendo a un restaurante siendo seguida por las demas-

Con los Hunters...Estaban en la camara de entrenamiento, donde se podia divisar un bosque muy denso y arboles destruidos debido a al combate de nuestros Hunter, y en un pequeño calaro del bosque cerca de un lago se podian ver a los 3 Hunters cansados y jadeando un poco

Axl: Je, recuerden la apuesta...-Jadeando-

X: El que se rinde...-Jadeando-

Zero/X/Axl: ¡USARA UN VESTIDO POR TODA LA BASE!-Gritaban los tres Hunters mientras se lanzaban al combate-

Con las chicas

Se veian a las tres navegadoras sentadas en una mesa del restaurante, mientras esperaban a Iris con lo que las demas encargaron, el restaurante no era ni muy elegante ni muy pobre, era regular todo estaba decorado como un burger king (No creo que no sepan que es XD) y las navegadoras estaban en el segundo piso esperando a Iris que estaba en el primer piso

Layer: Habian dicho en la base que este lugar es muy bueno

Alia: Yo vine aqui con X una vez, sus hamburgesas son deliciosas

Pallete: Estabas en una cita con X eh-Decia Pallete con mirada picara-

Alia: ¡Pero que dices Pallete si solo somos amigos!-Dijo Alia muy sonrojada-

Layer: Jejeje, quizas le deberiamos decirle a X lo que sientes, ¿no lo crees asi Alia? las cosas serian mas rapidas entre tu y el-Dijo Layer con sonrisa picara golpeando a Alia con el codo-

Alia: ¡Hazlo y le dire a Zero que tienes un altar en su honor!

Layer: ¡eso no se vale Alia!-Dijo Layer apenada y un poco alterada-

Pallete: Chicas ya basta de pelear, recuerden que estamos aqui para divertirnos con nuestra nueva amiga

Layer: Si tienes razon, no vale la pena pelear

Alia: Lo mismo digo

Con Iris que acababa de recibir las hamburgesas, papas fritas y bebidas...

Iris: Esto esta muy pesado, y lo peor es que debo subir las escaleras-Dijo Iris pisando el primer escalon,pero un reploid del tamaño de signas, armadura parecida a la de X pero en color gris, tez blanca ojos grises y una marca en su mejilla le dijo a Iris-

Reploid: Hola preciosa,eso que llevas ahi es muy pesado, por que no dejas eso y vamos a mi casa para, bueno tu ya sabes jeje-Decia el reploid a Iris quien solo le dijo-

Iris: Ya tengo novio, asi que no me molestes-Dijo Iris al reploid quien solo la miro, y la tomo del brazo izquierdo haciendo que se le caigan todos los pedidos-

Reploid: Lo siento preciosa, pero Jack no acepta un no por respuesta, ademas te apuesto lo que quieras a que yo soy mejor que ese inutil de tu novio, deberias venir conmigo, es una oportunidad unica ¿que me dices?

Iris: Pierdete-Dijo Iris tratando de librar su brazo del agarre de Jack-

Jack: Rindete muñeca, pronto sabras que siempre consigo lo que quiero-Dijo acercando su rostro al de Iris

Iris: Sueltame...-Pero nadie le ayudaba ya que todos temian que pudiera hacer Jack ya que era muy grande

Jack: No te resistas nena-Dijo Jack a unos centimetros de su rostro-

Iris: ¡Que me sueltes!

Despues de decir esto el puño derecho de Iris Brillo con intensidad y lo golpeo contra la pared haciendo que calleran varios rayos de luz a Jack dejandolo fuera de combate

Iris: Que...¿que ha pasado?, debo decirle esto a las chicas-Iris se subio las escaleras y visualizo a las navegadoras que estaban esperando que trajera los pedidos, Iris se acerco a ellas las cuales la miraron y Layer dijo-

Layer: ¿Donde estan los pedidos Iris?

Pallete: Asi es, tenemos hambre

Iris: Chicas, esto es mas importante que las hamburguesas, bajen y miren

Luego de decir esto Iris rapidamente bajo por las escaleras siendo seguida por las tres navegadoras, quienes cuando terminaron de bajar vieron con gran impresion a un reploid calcinado e inconciente en el suelo, quien era atendido por varios medicos

Alia: ¿Que paso aqui Iris?-Preguntaba Alia a lo que Iris respondio-

Iris: Ese tipo estaba molestandome, y me tomo del brazo haciendo que se me cayeran los pedidos, y justo cuando se iba a atrever a besarme algo raro paso

Pallete: ¿Raro?

Iirs: Asi es, mi puño brillo y golpee la pared con el y varios rayos de luz impactaron sobre el pobre tipo

Layer: ¿Pero como pudiste hacer eso?

Iris: No lo se, estoy muy confundida, lo mejor sera que volvamos a la base

Pallete: Si, es lo mejor, iremos de compras otro dia

Cuando Pallete termino de hablar las Chicas se teletransportaron denuevo a la base, quienes al llegar vieron con gran sorpresa a Signas cruzado de brazos, y a los 3 hunters silbando y viendo a otro lado

Chicas:-Pensando- Traidores

Chicos:-Pensando- Estoy mas que frito

Signas: ¿Y bien?, ¿podrian explicarme por que se fueron de la base sin mi autorizacion?-Dijo Signas firmemente-

Alia/Pallete/Layer: Bueno...nosotras...eh...

Iris: Fue mi culpa comandante Signas-Dijo Iris a lo que todos la miraron-Yo insisti en que salieramos de la base, por favor no las despida, son grandes navegadoras y unas maravillosas amigas-Finalizo Iris,a lo que Signas solo se limito a sonreir y dijo-

Signas: Bienvenida Iris, espero que las instalaciones sean de tu agrado-Dijo Signas sin mas retirandose y quedando solo las navegadoras, los Hunters e Iris

Iris: ¿Y bien?, ¿por que nos traicionaron?-Dijo Iris molesta-

Zero/X: ¡FUE CULPA DE AXL!

Axl: Jeje, bueno...veran...yo...

Pallete: Ahorrate las explicaciones Axl, tenemos algo mas importante que decir-Dijo Pallete llamando la atencion de los Hunters

Layer: Cuentales Iris-Dijo Layer a la mencionada quien solo les dijo a los Hunters-

Iris: Hoy en un restaurante, un sujeto trato de de besarme y...

Zero: Un momento, ¿como que alguien trato de besarte?, voy a herbir a ese sujeto en aceite hirviendo y le dare sus partes a los cuervos robots

Alia: No te preocupes Zero, el tipo no beso a Iris y recibio su merecido

Zero: Vaya que alvio, gracias por ayudar a Iris chicas

Pallete: No fuimos nosotras

X: ¿Eh?, ¿entonces quien fue?-Preguntaba X-

Iris: Yo lo hice, mipuño brillo fuertemente y golpee la pared con el y unos rayos de luz impactaron al tipo-Finalizo Iris-

Axl: ¿Rayos de luz?, ¿no se parece al Rekkoha de Zero?

X: Tienes Razon se parece mucho al Rekkoha-Dijo X-

Iris: ¿Rekkoha?, ¿como es eso?

Zero: Mira-Dicho esto Zero cargo energia en su puño y lo estrello contra el suelo diciendo ''Rekkoha'', el cual impacto en varias partes pero sin causar daño a cosas importantes

Iris: ¡Eso fue lo mismo que ataco con el sujeto!

Zero: Pero como podrias saber el Rekkoha, que yo recuerde tu no tenias tecnicas de combate

Douglas:-Apareciendo con una sonrisa- Tal vez yo pueda resolver su duda

Todos: ¡Ah!, ¡no nos asustes asi Douglas!

Douglas: Perdon, pero bueno, cuando hice el cuerpo de Iris tome un poco del ADN de Zero y lo puse en Iris para que tenga mayor resistencia, pero segun los analisis que realize luego de terminarlo, habia adquirido todas las habilidades de Zero, ¿no es fantastico?

Zero: ¡CONVERTISTE A MI NOVIA EN UNA MAQUINA DE MATAR!-Dijo Zero enojado-

Douglas: Lo...lo...lo siento pero no sabia que eso iba a pasar, no fue mi intencion

Iris: Zero, no te preocupes ademas esto es algo bueno, alfin podre tener la oportunidad de protegerte como tu me proteges a mi, claro que deberas darme lecciones de como usar tus habilidades-Dijo Iris sonriendo-

Zero: Iris...tu no entiendes, no puedo enseñarte a usar mis habilidades

Iris: ¿Por que?

Zero: No puedo decirtelo, pero confia en mi no debes involucrarte en esto, no quiero perderte otra vez

Iris: Pues enseñame a defenderme por mi misma, asi no te causare mas preocupaciones Zero

Zero: ¡No puedo hacerlo entiende de una vez!-Grito Zero-

Iris: ¡Lo unico que entiendo es que eres un egoista Zero, no quieres que me defienda por mi misma, crees que siempre debo estar bajo tu proteccion!

Zero: ¡No te enseñare nada y se acabo!

Iris: ¡Pues olvidate de mi Zero aprendere por mi misma, terminamos!

Zero: ¡Bien!-Molesto-

Iris: ¡Bien!-Molesta-

Los 2 se fueron por caminos diferentes mientras que los otros habian visto esa escena tan incomoda

Bueno ahi lo dejo perdon por no continuarla antes pero, me daba flojera escribir XD, ¿se reconziliara la pareja?, ¿Dira Axl porque delato a las chicas? ¿Layer tiene un altar en honor a Zero?, todo esto y mas sera respondido en el proximo capitulo Bueno cya


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Dos puntos de vista diferentes:

Mientras la pareja se fue en caminos distintos hacia sus habitaciones, los chicos seguian a Zero y las chicas seguian a Iris para mostrarle su habitacion, ya que ella no sabia donde quedaba , los hunters pudieron alcanzar a Zero quien solo caminaba con la mirada fija al frente muy serio...

X: Zero, creo que fuiste muy duro con Iris, ella solo quiere ayudarte.

Zero: No voy a discutir esto contigo X

Axl: Vamos amargado, hasta tu mismo sabes que fuiste muy duro con ella, si te disculpas tal vez puedan volver a estar juntos

Zero: No tengo nada porque disculparme, si no le enseño a usar mis habilidades es por una razon

X: ¿Una razon?, pero cual es la... ¡como pude olvidarlo!

Zero: Alfin te diste cuenta

Axl: ¿Que pasa?

X: Rayos,si eso se saliera de control tu tendrias que volver a...bueno, eso

Axl: ¿Alguien quiere explicarme que pasa aqui?

Zero:-Dejando de caminar-Sabes que yo soy el inicio de todos los mavericks, practicamente soy el virus

Axl: Si, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso?

X: ¿No lo entiendes Axl?, Zero tiene el virus Maverick en su ADN, y si el cuerpo de Iris fue creado en base al ADN de Zero, eso significa...

Zero: Significa que Iris tiene el virus Maverick

Axl: ¡No puede ser como no me di cuenta antes!

Zero: Si el virus Maverick despierta en ella, y si Iris pudiera usar todas mis habilidades, la catalogarían como Maverick clase S, y todos los Hunters que hay en el mundo la buscarian para eliminarla, pero si yo no le enseñara a pelear, seria una amenaza menor, y talvez podriamos solo encerrarla o no matarla

X: ¿Pero por que no se lo dijiste a Iris?

Zero: No podia decircelo, si ella supiera que yo soy el causante de que Sigma sea un Maverick, me odiaria, pues por culpa de Sigma que manipulo todo, mate a Colonel

Axl: Pero Iris ya te pedono, ¿no seria mejor decirle la verdad?

Zero: Aunque quiesiera no podria, si ella se enterara tal vez quiera matarme, quiero que juren que nunca le diran esto a nadie

Axl/X: Roger

Zero: Gracias chicos, estare en la camara de entrenamiento, necesito pensar en muchas cosas

X: Zero, talvez ya decidiste no ayudar a Iris, pero sinceramente creo que deberias entrenarla

Zero: ¡Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije!

X: ¡Si lo escuche pero tenle un poco de fe a Iris, ella es tu novia maldita sea!

Zero:...

X: Zero, si Iris fue creado en base a tu ADN talvez pueda resistir el virus como tu, piensa en eso-Dijo X para luego retirarse junto con Axl-

Zero solo se quedo callado y se fue a la camara de entrenamiento a pensar

Con Iris...

Iris estaba sentada en su cama muy enojada, su puerta estaba cerrada con un seguro electronico para que nadie pasara, Layer Alia y Pallete trataron de hablar con ella pero Iris solo queria estar sola con sus pensamientos

Iris: No puedo creer que Zero no me enseñe a usar sus tecnicas, si el me quisiera me enseñaria para poder protegerme por mi misma, ya me canse de observar como Zero arriesga su vida, quisiera hacer algo al respecto

Y de repente tocan la puerta de Iris Y para su sorpresa era el mismisimo general Signas

Signas: ¿Iris puedo pasar?

Iris: General Signas, claro solo espere a que abra la puerta

Iris abrio la puerta y el General Signas entro a su habitacion

Iris: ¿Que se le ofrece General?

Signas: Me entere de tu pequeño problema con Zero

Iris: Lo lamento, se que faltarle el respeto asi a un comandante es una falta de respeto, pero es que Zero...

Signas: No me referia a eso, se que tuvieron unos problemas de parejas, pero a lo que yo venia era para poder darte un buen instructor e el manejo de la espada

Iris: ¿Un instructor?

Signas: Asi es, si Zero no te quiere enseñar, pues llamaremos a uno de los 4 grandes maestros de la espada

Iris: ¿4 Maestros de la espada?-Pregunto Iris dudosa

Signas: Asi es, Zero es uno de los 4 maestros de la espada, los mejores en tecnicas de espada en el mundo, pero si Zero se niega a enseñarte llamare a uno de ellos para que pueda entrenarte, eso si quieres ser una Maverick Hunter oficial-Dijo Signas con una pequeña sonrisa-

Iris: ¿En serio?-Dijo Iris emocionada- ¿Podre ser una Maverick Hunter?

Signas: A si es, pero asegurate de esforzarte mucho en tu entrenamiento y hacer todo lo que te diga tu maestro esta claro, Maverick Hunter en entrenamiento Iris-Dijo Signas autoritariamente-

Iris: ¡Si Señor!-Dijo Iris haciendo un saludo militar con una sonrisa-

Signas: Asi me gusta, lo llamare enseguida-Dijo Signas para luego retirarse de la habitacion de Iris-

Iris rapidamente se tiro en su cama, estaba emocionada de que alfin podria pelear contra Mavericks y no solo estar observando siempre se sintio como una carga al estar en peligro por esos Mavericks, pero ahora si todo salia bien, podria ayudar a Zero a X y a Axl a eliminar esos mavericks y restaurar la paz en el mundo.

* * *

Por otro lado el doctor Willy estaba sentado en un trono algo gastado, viendo atentamente unas pantallas algo agrietadas donde se podian ver varias peleas, y no peleas cualquiera, sino las peleas que habia tenido Zero con todos los Mavericks, el Doctor Willy solo fruncia el ceño parecia molesto por algo, inmediatamente golpeo su trono fuertemente, haciendo que un reploid muy alto y de color blanco apareciera y le preguntara a su amo.

?: ¿Que sucede Doctor Willy?, lo veo muy disgustado

Doctor Willy: ¡Como no voy a estarlo!-Recrimino el doctor- Mi creacion, el angel de la muerte, ¡Zero se ha vuelto muy debil!-Grito El doctor para la sorpresa del reploid blanco-

?: Doctor Wily, no quiero ofenderlo pero sinceramente al ver esos videos veo que Zero se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte, y sigue fortaleciendose dia a dia

Doctor Willy: ¡Estas demente ojalata!, mira bien eso, ¡Miralo!-Dijo el doctor apuntando a una de las pantallas, donde Zero estaba peleando con Sigma en una mina abandonada, antes de que Sigma estubiese infectado con el Virus Maverick-

El reploid Blanco miro con sorpresa como Zero se enfrentaba a Sigma que en ese tiempo era el lider de los Mavericks Hunter, y el reploid mas fuerte en ese entoneces, lo unico que dijo el Reploid blanco al ver la pelea fue...

?: Zero, esta jugando con Sigma, Sigma golpea a Zero pero el solo finge que le duele

Doctor Willy: En ese tiempo Zero era mas fuerte de lo que este planeta podria imaginar,Zero ni siquiera esta usando el 2% de su poder cuando peleo con Sigma en esa mina-Dijo mirando en el video como Zero le habia quitado un brazo a Sigma y lo estaba golpeando y riendo malignamente-

?: Ahora entiendo por que le dice angel de la muerte, era muy despiadado en ese entonces-Dijo El reploid un poco asustado-

Doctor Willy: Si, lo se, pero Sigma le borro sus recuerdos, y ahora no recuerda como usar su fuerza ni sus habilidades e hizo mi creacion muy debil -Dijo El doctor algo fastidiado-

?: Debe odiar mucho a Sigma ¿verdad doctor?

Doctor Willy: No, mas bien estoy agradecido con el, el salvo a Zero de la destruccion -Dijo El doctor para la sorpresa del Reploid-

?: ¿Como que lo salvo de la destruccion? -Pregunto el reploid blanco sumamente confundido-

Doctor Willy: Mira el video atentamente -Dijo el doctor mientras ambos miraban el video de Zero apunto de darle el golpe final a Sigma-

Zero iba a darle la muerte a Sigma pero algo ocurrio, a Zero le dio una gran jaqueca y una W aparecia en el casco de Zero, Sigma aprovecho el malestar de Zero y le dio un golpe en el generador que se encontraba en su frente y este solo se desmallo, y Willy solo paro el video

Doctor Willy: Listo, espero que hayas entendido el porque Sigma salvo a Zero -Dijo el doctor apagando las pantallas y levantandose del trono-

?: Lo siento señor, pero eso solo me confunde mas, ¿que se supone que es lo que debia ver? -Pregunto-

Doctor Willy: ¿Viste esa W en la frente de Zero?

?: Si -Respondio-

Doctor Willy: Ese era un mecanismo de autodestruccion -Dijo el Doctor-

?: ¿Usted le puso eso a Zero?, pense que amaba a su gran creacion como a un hijo

Doctor Willy: Tome precauciones por si se revelaba, asi que le puse ese mecanismo de autodestruccion, y cuando me mato el mecanismo se activo, pero lo malo es que el mecanismo se autoprogramo para destruir a Zero en una fecha al azar, y cuando ese dia llego Sigma destruyo el mecanismo de autodestruccion de Zero al golpearlo en su generador y lo salvo

?: Tiene mucha suerte doctor, Construir a alguien tan fuerte como Zero denuevo debe ser un gran esfuerzo de su parte, pero digame algo, si Zero lo mato, ¿Como pudo volver a la vida despues de tantos años?

Doctor Willy: Esa es otra historia, y no tenemos tiempo para ella, reune a mis fuerzas tenemos trabajo que hacer -Dijo el Doctor retirandose de ahi y abriendo una gran puerta atras del trono y pudo verse un gran corredor que al final se encontraba un contenedor con una jeringa de liquido color rojo-

?: ¿Que es eso doctor? -Pregunto el reploid-

Doctor Willy: El principio del fin, esa vacuna podra hacer que Zero recupere todas sus habilidades perdidas, pero hay que ser muy cuidadosos, el material que use para crear esa vacuna esta extinto, si fallamos no habra otra oportunidad ¿me entendiste?

?: Si señor

Doctor Willy: Excelente, ¿ya terminaron de reconstruir a Minos?

?: Si señor, por suerte la explosion solo le causo pocos daños

Doctor: Fantastico, dile a Minos que le tengo un trabajo -Dijo el doctor mirando fijamente la jeringa-

* * *

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde la ruptura de la parejita, y ya era medianoche, todos dormian en sus habitaciones, salvo un reploid de color azul que se preocupaba por su mejor amigo, Era X, estaba en un balcon que tenia vista a la ciudad, pero este solo se concentraba en las estrellas mirandolas fijamente, se preguntaba cuando su amigo dejaria de ser tan frio y aprenderia en confiar mas en los demas, Zero a sido el reploid que sufrio mas en la historia del H.Q, y le sorprendia a X como Zero podia seguir adelante con todo lo que lo atormentaba, penso que con el regreso de Iris Zero se pondria mejor, pero todo acabo mal.

X: Zero, ¿algun dia dejaras de ser un martir? -Dijo X mirando a las estrellas- ¿Algun dia el destino dejara de hacerte sufrir para su propia diversion?

Eran las cosas que se preguntaba X, lo que no sabe el es que cierta navegadora rubia de ojos azules y armadura roja lo estaba escuchando, esta se acerco a X y le puso su mano en el hombro para decirle...

Alia: X, no te preocupes, Zero ha salido de situaciones peores, ademas sabes que si Zero te escucha teniendo lastima por el te mataria, el odia que sientan lastima por el

X: Jejeje, tienes razon, pero es que pense que la aparicion de Iris podria haber terminado con el sufrimiento de Zero, pero veo que ahora todo empeoro -Dijo X tristemente-

Alia: No te preocupes X, si sabemos algo de Zero es que el puede con cualquier cosa que le depare el destino

X: Tienes razon Alia, como quisiera que Zero e Iris se llevaran tan bien como nosotros -Dijo X rodeando a su navegadora con sus brazos-

Alia: Jijiji, ya cumplimos 1 mes mañana, ¿no crees que es tiempo de contarle a los demas lo nuestro? -Dijo Alia sonrojada-

X: Si, pero creo que hay que esperar a que Zero se reconcilie con Iris, si se lo digo ahora pensara que le estoy echando en cara mi felicidad

Alia: Esta bien, pero nosotros tendremos que ayudarle, porque sabes bien que Zero es muy orgulloso para disculparse

X: Jejeje, tienes razon

Luego de esas palabras X unio sus labios con los de su Navegadora, en otro lado, en el comedor de los Mavericks Hunter se entcontraba Axl despierto bebiendo un cafe con leche en la mesa donde se sentaba con X y Zero tratando de recordar las pasadas elecciones para el jefe del H.Q donde los organizadores de las elecciones hicieron un rap para los que se negaban a votar y a Axl le gusto...

Axl: ¿Como se llamaba esa cancion? -Se preguntaba Axl- ¿Vota o pierde maluca?, ¿Vota o quiere Maruka?, ¡Maldicion cual es el nombre de esa cancion!

Lo que no sabia este es que Pallete que andaba por ahi buscando su pistola lo habia escuchado y se acerco a el para preguntarle...

Pallete: Axl luces preocupado, ¿que te pasa?

Axl: Nada solo que soñe con la cancion que uso el H.Q para los que se negaban a votar en las anteriores elecciones para el jefe del H.Q

Pallete: ¿Hay elecciones para decidir al jefe del H.Q?

Axl: Es cierto, tu y Layer empezaron a trabajar aqui hace año y medio, eso paso hace 2 años por eso no lo sabes

Pallete: Bueno, te propongo algo, ayudame a encontrar mi pistola y yo te ayudare a encontrar tu cancion

Axl: ¿En serio puedes hacer eso?

Pallete: Claro solo tengo que buscar en la base de datos del H.Q y la encontrare en menos de lo que canta un gallo

Axl: ¡Gracias Pallete, eres la mejor!

Pallete: Jijiji, bien entonces ayudame

Ambos estuvieron buscando la pistola de Pallete, que Axl aun desconocia la razon por que la habia perdido, pero al cabo de unos minutos la encontraron y Pallete se puso muy feliz...

Pallete: ¡Muchas gracias Axl! -Dijo dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

Axl: Jejeje, sabes que yo soy el mejor

Pallete: Bueno, como lo prometi, te ayudare a buscar tu cancion

Axl: No hace falta ya me acorde como se llama, en fin ire a dormir, estoy exhausto

Pallete: Esta bien, te veo en la mañana -Dijo Pallete retirandose, lo mismo hizo Axl, y camino a su cuarto Axl estaba tarareando la cancion-

Axl: Tarara, Vota o muere hijo de pu...

Pasemos a otra cosa ^^U

En la oficina de Signas, se encontraba obviamente Signas, pero no estaba solo, estaba hablando con un reploid de armadura color Blanca de ninja como la Shadow armor de X , una bufanda roja que era tan larga que le llegaba hasta los muslos, ojos rojos y una katana en su espalda, parecia un hombre muy serio ya que estaba cruzado de brazos con la mirada fija en Signas

Signas: Le agradezco que haya venido Señor...

?: Yamato, mi nombre es Yamato

Signas: Si, gracias señor Yamato, aqui esta la persona a quien debe entrenar -Dijo Signas entregandole una foto de Iris a Yamato-

Yamato: Mmm, es linda, conque ella sera mi alumna

Signas: Asi es, como le dije cuando lo llame por el comunicador ella fue creada en base al ADN de Zero, y por consecuencia tiene todas sus habilidades

Yamato: Asi es, usted no quiere que la haga mas fuerte, solo que pula sus habilidades

Signas: Asi es

Yamato: Bueno, por una linda señorita como esta estaria mas que encantado de enseñarle, ¿Cuando empezamos?

Signas: Mañana en la mañana

¡BOOM!, se escucho una explosion muy fuerte en la ciudad y la alarma empezo a sonar

Yamato: Parece que hay problemas

Signas: No te preocupes, nuestros tres grandes Hunters se encargaran

Yamato: Sera una buena posibilidad para verlos en accion -Dijo para luego desaparecer en humo negro-

y ahi lo dejo, srry por la tardanza


	5. Chapter 5 El principio del Fin

Capitulo 5

El principio del fin:

Las alarmas sonaban por todo el cuartel de los Hunters mientras los tres grandes Hunters montaban sus Ride crasher por a ciudad dirijiendose a la causa de la explosion, llegaron a una calle que se encontraba cerrada debido a reparaciones, habia mucha maquinaria pesada alrededor pero todo parecia estar en orden, ni siquiera se veia un pequeño crater que debia ser resultado de la exposion, se bajaron de sus Ride crasher y empezaron a investigar la zona.

X: ¿Que creen que pudo hacer ocasionado esa explosion?

Axl: No lo se, talvez fue un alienigena

Zero: Hmp, se realista Axl, los alienigenas no existen

Axl: ¿Hablas enserio?, es decir, X es un reploid legendario, tu un engendro del infierno, sin ofender, y yo soy un reploid que se puede transformar en otros y adquirir sus habilidades con la ayuda de un simple chip, ¿enserio eso no te parece tan raro que la existencia de alienigenas sea algo mas creible que todo esto?

Zero: Si lo pones asi, creo que si tiene algo de sentido

X: ¡Oigan chicos!, vean esto -Dijo X que se encontraba un poco alejado de los dos reploids-

Los dos reploids acudieron al llamado de X que se encontraba recogiendo un objeto esferico del suelo, cuando tuvo el objeto en sus manos se los mostro a sus compañeros, Axl no tenia idea que rayos era eso, pero Zero si sabia muy bien lo que era

Zero: ¡X arroja esa cosa rapido!

X obedecio sin chistar y arrojo el objeto esferico al cielo con su gran fuerza, luego de alcanzar una gran altitud el objeto explosiono fuertemente.

Axl: ¿Eso era una bomba?

Zero: No Axl, era mas que eso, eso era un antiguo orbe holografico, muestra un holograma de cualquier cosa que elijas y luego explota en miles de pedazos, los fragmentos buscan la fuente mas cercana de energia para drenarla. Eso nos hubiera matado en un instante

X: ¿Como supiste que era eso Zero?

Zero: No lo se, me parecio algo familiar

Axl: Talvez lo usaste para matar unos humanos, quien sabe

X: ¡Axl!, acordamos ya no recordarle su pasado a Zero

Axl: Lo siento, pero...

Zero: No te preocupes -Dijo Zero cortante- Se lo que hice, pero no me gusta mantenerme siempre del pasado, me distrae del presente

X: Bueno, quien quiera que haya hecho esa broma ya debio haberse marchado

Zero: No estes tan seguro...

X: ¿Eh?

Zero: ¡Es una trampa!

Detras de nuestros Hunters se escucho un gran sonido, como si algo muy pesado cayera del cielo, nuestros hunters voltearon la mirada y pudieron ver a un adversario que casi los mata con su autodestruccion

Minos: ¿Me extrañaron hunters?

Zero/X/Axl: ¡Minos!

Minos: Pense que autodestruirme los destruiria de una vez por todas, pero el jefe tenia razon, ustedes son un hueso duro de roer.

X: Maldicion, debimos saber antes que esa explosion solo era un holograma, estamos en problemas si este maverick se autodestruye otra vez, destruira gran parte de la ciudad

Minos: No te preocupes X, el jefe no quiere que haga eso denuevo y me quito esa bomba, pero aun sin la bomba puedo hacerlos añicos

Dijo Minos para luego tratar acestar un golpe con su gigantesco puño a los 3 hunters, estos saltaron pare evitar el golpe y tomaron posiciones ofensivas, X empezo a cargar su X-buster mientras que Axl distraia a Minos disprandole en la cara tratando de atinarle a sus ojos para dejarle ciego, Minos sentia fastidio por esas balas que impactaban contra su cara, asi que para ponerle fin a eso, estrello sus enormes puños contra el suelo causando un gran temblor por toda la zona provocando que Axl se desconcentrara, Minos aprovecho el descuido de Axl y acesto un fuerte golpe al cuerpo del reploid azul marino provocando que este impactara contra un edificio.

X:-Por el comunicador sin dejar de cagar su X buster- ¿Axl estas bien?

Axl:-Por el comunicador- ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando te golpea un minotauro gigante? ¡por supuesto que no estoy bien!

Zero: Nenita

Zero dio un gran salto en el aire hacia el rostro de Minos, cuando llego alli atraveso el ojo izquierdo de minos con su Z-saber causandole terrible dolor, dio un salto hacia atras para quedar junto a X que aun se encontraba cargando su X-buster

X: Eso nos dara algo de tiempo, todavia me falta cargar algo mas de energia, ¿crees que podras entretenerlo por unos segundos?

Zero: Consideralo echo

Zero se abalanzo contra Minos denuevo, pero este dio un gran pisoton al suelo elevando a Zero por los aires para luego tomarlo con su gran mano y estrujarlo muy fuerte

Zero: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

X: ¡Zero!

Minos: ¡Esta es la ultima vez que me humillan asi!

Minos propinaba mas fuerza en su estrujamiento, mientras Zero solo gritaba de dolor al ser aplastado, pero una bala impacto en el ojo herido de Minos causandole mas dolor del que ya sentia y soltando a Zero

Minos: Ahhhhh, ¡quien fue el desgraciado!

Axl: Jejeje, ahora que eres un maverick de ataque ya no tienes la misma defensa de antes ¿eh? -Dijo Axl que se encontraba arado enfrente de Minos-

Minos: ¡Tu maldito! me encargare de ti primero, ¡y luego de los otros 2 Hunters!

Axl: Lo siento, me gustaria jugar mas pero ya es hora de despedirnos -Dijo Axl para luego arrodillarse, cosa que confundio a Minos hasta que vio a Zero que dio un salto impulsandose en la espalda de Axl empuñando su espada con intencion de cortarlo-

Minos: ¡Esa cosa no bastara para liquidarme!

Zero: ¡X ahora!

Dada la señal de Zero, X disparo hacia el Z-saber de su compañero cargandolo de muchisima energia

Minos: ¡Pero que...

Zero: ¡Este es tu fin!

Zero estaba a centimetros de acestar el golpe contra Minos, Pero un espadachin bloqueo el ataque de Zero con un sable sujetado con una sola mano provocando que la gran energia del sable de Zero estallara en una luz muy brillante segando a todos por un momento...

* * *

En la base Hunter...

Las tres navegadorasy una invitada se encontraban viendo una gran pantalla donde se podia ver el combate de los Hunters contra Minos, hasta que una gran luz sego toda la pantalla

Alia: ¿Que habra sido eso?

Layer: Espero que esten bien

Pallete: No se preocupen, ellos han salido de peores situaciones que esta

Iris: Lo se, pero aun asi no hay que despreocuparnos, alguien detuvo ese gran ataque con un simple sable, debe ser un oponente muy poderoso

Alia: Espero que las camaras en los cascos de los chicos aguante

Pallete: Miren la luz de disipa y alli esta la imagen del espadachin en la camara de Zero

Zero:-Por el audifono de la camara- ¡Tu cobarde! ¡Muestrate!

?: A sus ordenes

Iris: ¡No puede ser!

Alia: ¡Imposible!, esto debe ser una broma

Layer: ¿Que les pasa?, ¿quien es ese reploid?

Iris: El es...

* * *

Devuelta con los Hunters...

La gran luz que segaba a nuestros Hunters se disipaba y poco a poco podian ver lo que sucedia..

Minos: ¡No necestio tu ayuda!, ¡puedo con el trabajo yo mismo!

?: Lo siento, pero has sido revocado de tu puesto, casi te matan esos tres, y no queriamos perder lo que hay dentro de ti

Minos: No importa, eso nunca me hubiera hubiera hecho un rasguño

?: Tienes razon, eso jamas te haria un rasguño.

Minos: Exacto..

?: Te hubiera desintegrado por completo -Dijo el misterioso reploid cortantemente-

Los tres Hunters se reagruparon en un mismo punto donde pudieron ver a 2 figuras platicando debido al polvo que levanto la gran onda de energia, una era la de Minos y otra era la del espadachin que detuvo el ataque de Zero

Zero: ¡Tu cobarde!, muestrate!

?: a sus ordenes

El misterioso reploid se acerco poco a poco hasta que se pudo distinguir bien quien era

Zero: Imposible...

X: Mi cabeza debe estarme jugando una mala broma...

?: No son bromas X, esta es la realidad

Axl: ¿Que les pasa chicos? ¿Quien es este reploid?

?: Permiteme presentarme joven Axl, mi nombre es... Colonel...

Axl: ¿Colonel? que estupido nombre es ese

Zero: Pe...pero se supone que yo...

Colonel: ¿Que tu me mataste?, hay mucho que no conoces sobre esa historia mi querido Zero

Axl: X, Zero, ¡quien es este hablador!

Colonel: Permitame terminar mi presentacion, Mi nombre es Colonel, coronel de la Repliforce, espadachin de clase S y por ultimo pero menos importante, hermano de Iirs

Axl: ¡Que!

Zero: Exacto, este tipo es el hermano mayor de Iris, se suponia que habia muerto, pero parece que no termine bien mi trabajo

Colonel: ¿Sigues queriendo matarme Zero?, vaya, aun no me explico porque mi hermana menor eligio a un asesino como tu como su novio

Zero: ¡Ya callate! ahora vas a...

Iris:-Por el comunicador- ¡Zero porfavor no mates a mi hermano!

Zero: ¿Que?, pero el es un...

Iris:-Por el comunicador- ¡Ya lo se!, pero no soportaria que mataras a mi hermano otra vez, por favor Zero, te suplico que no lo hagas

Zero: Iris... Lo siento, la transmision se corta -Dijo para apagar la camara de su casco, cosa que tambien hicieron X y Axl para que nadie pueda ver como Zero y colonel peleaban-

Colonel: Como en los viejos tiempos ¿no Zero? -Preparando su sable-

Zero: Solo que esta vez, sera mas emocionante-sonriendo-

Minos: Entre los dos podremos con estos idio...

Colonel: Tu ve por X y Axl, Zero es mio

Minos Pe...

Colonel y Zero ya se habian avalanzado a la batalla antes de ue Minos terminara de decir termar la frase, Minos tuvo que enfocarse en X y Axl para ue no se inmiscullan en la batalla de Zero contra Colonel

Zero y Colonel empezaron a chocar sus sables ferozmente, mientras ambos sonreian ante el gran desafio que se les presentaba, Zero dio un gran salto, cosa que Colonel tambien hizo y chocaron sus espadas y empezaron a forcejear en el aire, cuando estaban apunto de llegar al suelo, Colonel le dio una patada en el estomago a Zero para que retrocediera un poco, Zero estaba arrodillado tomandose el estomago con su mano izquierda mientras que en la otra tenia su sable

Zero: Haz mejorado Colonel, pero eso no te va a servir de nada

Zero se reincorporo y golpeo el suelo diciendo _¡Rekkoha!, _al instante que hizo esto unos grande rayos de Luz bajaron del cielo con intencion de golpear a Colonel, este no se inmuto y dejo que los rayos de luz le dieran de lleno levantando una gran nube de polvo alrededor

Zero: Hmp, pan comido

Colonel: -Detras de Zero- ¿Estas seguro?

Zero: Pero que demo...

Minos Vs X y Axl

Mino trataba de embestir constantemente a X y Axl provocando que a ninguno de estos dos les diera tiempo para atacar, sino solo esuivar las grandes embestidas del Maverick Minotauro

Axl: Oye X esto me esta irritando -Esquivando una embestida de Minos-

X: Lo se Axl -Esquivando- pero si no nos deja de embestir no podremos atacarle -dijo mientras Axl miraba a su alrededor y dijo-

Axl: ¡Lo tengo!

X: ¿Tienes algo en mente? -Esquivando-

Axl: Solo sigueme X

X obedecio y siguio a Axl esquivando las tremendas embestidas de Minos hasta que llegaron a un punto especifico

Axl: ¡Oye vaca superdesarrollada! ¡Embistenos si puedes!

Minos enfurecido mas de lo que estaba por su ojo izquierdo, fue a toda velocidad a embestir a X y Axl, cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de embestirlos Axl grito:

Axl: ¡Ahora! -Dada la Señal ambos Hunter dieron un gran salto esquivando la embestida de Minos, Y leugo se hizo presente una gran explosion, al parecer, Minos habia embestido una grua mechanoil defectuosa

Axl: Ja, te dije que funcionaria

X: Vaya Axl, alfin usaste tu cabeza

Axl: Tengo mis momentos

Zero Vs Colonel...

Zero: Pero que demo...

Colonel no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase a Zero y le dio un gran puñetazo en el rostro al hunter carmesi, mandandolo a volar unos cuantos metros, Zero estaba impactado, se supondria que despues de tantos años Zero tendria mas fuerza que Colonel, llegando a la conclusion de que habian modificado su cuerpo

Zero: Esa velocidad, esa fuerza, para que obtuvieras esas grandes habilidades un supergenio debio modificar tu cuerpo.

Colonel: Solo digamos que mis mejoras son un regalo del padre de los Mavericks

Zero: ¿Sigma volvio?

Colonel: Jajajaja, Sigma es solo un idiota que se dejo corromper por el Virus, no como tu y yo que nos adaptamos a el, claro que tu soportas mas dosis que yo

Zero: ¡Que!

Zero estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras de Colonel, ¿como era eso de que el se habia adaptado al Virus Maverick? Colonel uso su velocidad y en menos de un segundo tenia su pie presionado contra la cabeza de Zero en el suelo

Colonel: Tranquilo Zero, no pienso destruirte, el jefe no me lo permitiria

Zero Arg, ¿el...jefe?

¡BOOM! una gran explosion tuvo lugar en donde Minos peleaba con X y Axl

Colonel: ¡Ese idiota!

Colonel dejo a Zero y uso su velocidad para ir donde Minos, quien estaba con muchos daños en su armadura debido a la gran explosion

Minos: Arg... ¿Colonel, eres tu?

Colonel: Maldicion, ¡eres un idiota! ¡donde esta el paquete!

Minos: descuida, esta sano y salvo en mi compartimiento en mi pecho

Colonel no dudo ni un segundo y metio su mano al pecho de Minos perforando su armadura y sacando lo que parecia una jeringa llena de un liquido rojo

Colonel: Menos mal que no le paso nada, tu vienes conmigo

Colonel y Minos se elevaron en el cielo como 2 grandes rayos de luz, cuando el humo de la explosion se disipo X y Axl no pudieron ver el cuerpo de Minos, deduciendo que habia escapado, los dos Hunter decidieron reunirse con Zero quien pudo pararse despues de incorporarse de todos los golpes que Colonel le dio.

Zero: Argh, ¿como les fue chicos?

Axl: Pues mejor que tu puedes apostar

X: ¿Y lo hiciste?...digo... ¿mataste a Colonel?

Zero: No puede hacerlo, el era demasiado fuerte, y por lo que me dijo, el tambien puede adaptarse al Virus Maverick

X/Axl: ¡Que!

Zero: No se si esta mintiendo o no, pero el era muy veloz y mur fuerte ademas

X: Almenos podras decirle a Iris que no mataste a su hermano despues de todo, eso sera un gran alivio para ella

Zero: No puedo...

Axl: ¿Que? ¿Pero por que?

Zero: Si sabe que no mate a su hermano se hara falsas esperansas de que lo salvemos, y los tres sabemos que eso nunca podra pasar, una vez Maverick no hay vuelta atras

X: Siempre tiene que ser lo mismo, guerra tras guerra, ¿cuando va a parar todo esto?

Axl: X, tranquilizate todo va a estar...

Axl no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que aglo, o mejor dicho, alguien muy pesado cayo del cielo mandando a volar a X y Axl, se trataba de Minos, que aun con sus heridas tomo a Zero con su enorme mano y empezo a estrujarlo fuertemente haciendo que este gritara de dolor, de la nada, Colonel aparecio con una jeringa en su mano, Zero estaba muy adolorido como para darse cuenta que Colonel estaba alli, Colonel inyecto a Zero en el cuello con la jeringa mientras recordaba las palabras del doctor Willy

Flashback:

Colonel: Señor, ¿en verdad cree que Minos podra con la tarea?

Doctor Willy: Por supuesto que no, el solo es un contenedor para la vacuna, tu eres el que se encargara de suministrarsela a Zero

Colonel: Muy bien doctor

Doctor Willy: Y recuerda inyectarle hasta la ultima gota, de lo contrario su recuperacion como angel de la muerte se retrasara mas de lo esperado

Colonel: Entendido, puede contar conmigo doctor

Fin de Flashback

Colonel estaba suministrando la vacuna a Zero quien no se daba cuenta aun de la presencia de Colonel y ya estaba por terminar, solo le faltaban unos milimetros mas, pero antes de acabar una Kunai rompio la jeringa, haciendo que se perdiera un poco del liquido

Colonel: ¡Maldicion!

?: Parece que te ague los planes ¿no?

Colonel: ¿Quien rayos eres?

?: Jejeje, permiteme presentarme, soy Yamato uno de los grandes maestros de la espada, y estoy aqui para eliminarte

Colonel: Sera en otra ocasion

Dichas estas palabras Minos solto a Zero y desaparecio en un haz de luz junto con Colonel, los Hunters se reagruparon alreddor de Zero, incluyendo a Yamato

X: Zero, ¿estas bien?

Zero: No te preocupes X, unas cuantas horas con Lifesaver y estare como nuevo, dijo Zero que tenia toda la armadura agrietada y un hilo de sangre en la boca

Yamato: Siermpre te gusto ser el que tomas mas riesgos ¿verdad Zero?

Axl: Quien es este sujeto -Apuntando a Yamato con sus pistolas-

Zero: Baja las armas Axl, el es Yamato, uno de los grandes maestros de la espada al igual que yo y un viejo amigo

X: Eso es sorprendente

Axl: ¿Que parte?, la de que Zero tenga mas amigos o la de que el es un maestro de la espada

X: Bueno, ambas

Yamato: Je, recuerdo que Zero siempre era muy antisocial, si yo no le hablaba nunca se hubiera llevado bien con los demas

Zero: Que haces aqui Yamato, pense que estarias entrenando con Kibito y los demas

Yamato: Signas me llamo para algo, y sono la alarma de la base y quise ver que tal les iba, por cierto, ese reploid blanco era muy fuerte, si lo hubiera enfrentado creo que me hubiera destrozado

Zero: Pues no te despreocupes, deseguro regresara y mas fuerte que nunca

Alia: -Por el transmisor- X, Zero, Axl. ¿Cual es su estado?

X:-Por el comunicador- Aqui X, Axl y yo estamos bien, pero Zero necesita una visita con Lifesaver

Alia:-Por el comunicador- Entendido, ejecutando transferencia...

Y los tres Hunters incluyendo a Yamato se elevaron por el cielo en forma de 4 haces de luz

* * *

En la base del Dr Willy...

Minos y Colonel se encontraban arrodillados frente al Doctor Willy que lucia algo enfadado por el informe...

Colonel: Y de esa forma señor, no pudimos suministrarle toda la vacuna a Zero

Doctor Willy:...

Colonel: Doctor, ¿esta bien?

Doctor Willy: Buen trabajo Colonel, apesar de haber fallado, le suministraron sufieciente dosis a Zero para que sus poderes vuelvan en unos meses

Colonel: Pero señor, le fallamos, merecemos un castigo.

Doctor Willy: Les dije que al instante que le den esa vacuna a Zero el recuperaria toda su memoria y sus habilidades, ¿cierto?

Colonel/Minos: Si señor

Doctor Willy: Pues bien, eso hubiera sido algo muy malo para nosotros y para toda la tierra

Colonel: ¿A que se refiere?

Doctor Willy: ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuanto me odiaba Zero?, si lo traimos de vuelta como mi angel de la muerte deseguro nos hubiera matado a todos en menos de un parpadeo, es por eso que ustedes hicieron bien al no darle toda la dosis, en esos mese podemos convencerlo de que se una a nuestro lado y me sirva fielmente

Colonel: Usted siempre tan brillante doctor, siempre me asombro con su Genio

Doctor Willy: Ya basta de halagos, debo irme para unos preparativos

Y el doctor Willy desaparecio en un haz de luz dejando solos a Minos y Colonel

Colonel: ¡Por poco nos matas idiota!

Minos: Hey, pero todo salio como el doctor queria, asi que no peudes hacer nada

Dijo Minos alejandose de Colonel, quien solo lo observo con rabia como el enorme Minos se alejaba, Colonel no lo soporto mas y desenfundo su espada y Minos se detuvo de golpe, y luego la volvio a enfundar, Colonel dio un pisoton en el suelo y Minos habia sido cortado en 6 partes

Colonel: Solo era un contenedor, y ya cumplio su funcion...

Y ahi lo dejo, perdon por la tardanza pero tuve unas dificultades tecnicas con mi computadora


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

**Mentiras**

En la base de los Hunters, en las cámara de teletransportación para ser exactos, los transportadores se llenaron con una inmensa luz que al disiparse dejó ver a nuestros 3 hunters y Yamato.

-Y fue así como Zero y yo detuvimos el camión que transportaba esas películas pornográficas a Canadá -Dijo Yamato como si hubiera terminado de contar una larga hstoria-

-Wow, no sabía que ustedes dos se metieron en tantos problemas juntos -Dijo Axl- ¡Parecen mejores amigos!

-¡Axl! -Gritó Zero-

-¿Si?

Zero le hizo una seña para que el susodicho mirara hacia una esquina en la cuál se encontraba X abrazando sus rodillas y con una pequeña nube negra en la cabeza.

-D-digo, compañeros de trabajo, ¿c-cierto Yamato?

-S-si, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional, mi mejor amigo es un tipo llamado Kibito de todas formas jejeje.

-Ehm -Dijo X levántandose de la esquina y caminando hacia ellos- ¿Por qué pasaron por tantos problemas por una película pornográfica?, es decir, se ven miles de ellas en el internet.

-bueno, no sabemos los detalles -inquirió Zero- Pero creo que la película se llamaba...ehm... ramera 9 o algo así.

-¿¡QUE!? -Gritó x con la cara completamente roja- H-he escuchado que es la película más sucia y hardcore jamás creada.

-Ehm, ¿es tan mala esa película X? -Preguntó Axl inocentemente.

-¡VIEJO! -Respondió X- ¡Ramera 9 convierte a prostituta 5 en enfermera 8!

Todos se quedaron con la quijada en el piso al escuchar tal ''sabiduría'' del Reploid pacifista, pues claro, ¿quien se hubiera imaginado que el gran X era un pervertido peor que el maestro Roshi y Jiraya combinados?

-Bueno... será mejor que llevemos a Zero con Lifesaver antes de que se desmaye por la perdida de fluido vital -Dijo Yamato-

Esa era la prioridad ahora, aunque a Zero le hubiera gustado obtener más respuestas de parte de Colonel, ¿cómo se había vuelto tan fuerte?, si no es Sigma ¿entonces quién es el padre de los Mavericks?. Algo muy grande estaba pasando en estos momentos, puede que hasta peor que Sigma y sus 8 Mavericks atacando otra vez, pero luego empezó a ver más allá de este asunto... Iris, ¿cómo es posible que su chip quedara intacto luego de lo que paso en Eurasia?, esa explosión debió haber calcinado a todo Reploid Existente allí sea vivo o muerto. ¿Acaso fue pura coincidencia que hayan encontrado a Iris, reconstruirla y que luego apareciera su hermano?

No, necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso, Iris está viva ahora, aunque ya no estén juntos, el simple hecho de ver su cara sonriente le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas. Pero... después de lo que pasó... ¿ella volverá a sonreír para él?. Él sabía que si aceptaba ser el maestro de Iris, esta podría convertirse en una Maverick de clase S si el Virus tomaba posesión de ella y el no soportaría perder a su amada de nuevo, preferiría visitarla de vez en cuando en una celda del HQ que no verla núnca más. ¿Pero y si le dijera del Virus? ¿Si le dijera que es esa la razón por la cuál ella no lo entrena?, ¿se arreglaría todo cierto?... no, si le dijera que él fue el primer portador del Virus entonces... ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le diría; el ya había soportado demasiado y si ella llegara a decir que lo maldice por todo lo que ha sucedido sería la gota de derramaría el vaso.

-Perdería las ganas de vivir -Dijo Zero en un pequeño susurro-

-¿Eh?, ¿sucede algo rubiesito?

-¡No me llames rubiesito Axl!

-¿Pero por qué? ¿acaso no eres rubio natural? o es que acaso te tiñes como una cincuentona.

-Oh, ¡ahora si que te la ganaste pequeño engendro!

Zero empezó a ahorcar Axl al estilo Homero Simpson.

-¡Pequeño Demonio!

Lamentablemente (para Zero claro esta n.n) antes de que los tres llegaran a la sala de Life saver, exacto... tuvieron que caminar dado a que los flojos no llevaron la camilla a la sala de teletransportación por ver la película de Crepúsculo, Las 3 navegadoras e Iris les bloquearon el paso para hacerle unas preguntas a nuestos Hunters.

-Chicos, porque cortaron la comunicación con las cámaras de video no pudimos ver que pasó, ¿les importaría contárnoslo? -Dijo Pallete inflando sus mejillas-

-B-bueno -Empezó Axl- C-como ponerlo en palabras simples... haber... em...

-Que le pasó a mi hermano -Dijo Iris secamente mientras miraba al capitán Zero a los ojos-

Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro, se sentía una gran tensión en el aire, este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, pero para el hunter carmesí de Rango S le hubiera gustado que este núnca llegase. Todos aguardaban la respuesta que Zero iba a dar, este no podía soportarlo mas, aunque su corazón se rompa en mil pedazos el debía hacer lo que él consideraba la mejor opción... así que siguiendo a su cerebro él dijo:

-Esta muerto.

La sala se heló, Iris tenía los ojos bien abiertos ante la gran sorpresa, ella estaba triste... muy triste, pero luego de mirar a los ojos de Zero ella notó que este no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno. ¡Cómo era posible! ¡Ni siquiera se sintió culpable como la última vez! ¡Solamente lo hizo y ya!,la expresión triste de Iris se fue transformando por una de ira incontenible, ella se acercó a Zero quién sólo la siguió mirandola a los ojos, entonces...

*_SLAP*_

Una gran bofetada resonó en todo el pasillo hacia la enfermería, Zero esperaba esta reacción de antemano, pero lo que no esperó fue un abrazo de parte de Iris, el dolor en el cuerpo el guerrero carmesí ya no importaba, perecía un cálido abrazo de su amada podía hacer desaparecer cualquier dolor, pero Zero salió de su estupefacción cuando sintio un líquido caliente recorrer su armadura.

-¿Por que?

Iris miró a Zero con ojos llorosos mientras este tenía la boca media abierta.

-¿Por qué Zero, por qué eres así? ¿Que pasó con el Zero que conocía? ¿Que pasó con el Zero del cual yo estoy enamorada? ¿acaso el ya no existe?

Zero miró a los ojos de Iris, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas hacian que el quiera gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que pasaba, lo del Virus, que él es la razón de los Mavericks, todo ...talvez... sólo talvez... el podría arreglar las cosas, podría dejar de mentir y empezar denuevo con Iris... pero...

-Necesito llegar a la enfermería, muévete.


	7. Chapter 7

**El Despertar del 'Mesías'**

Zero se encontraba en una cpsula en la enfermería mientras Lifesaver se disponía a revisar su maltratado cuerpo. Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que se iniciaron las reparaciones, normalmente la fractura de armaduras duraba solo unos minutos en repararse ya que los sistemas internos de Zero milagrosamente no tenía daño alguno. Volviendo al tema, la reparación de Zero tardó más de lo esperado ya que, anteriormente, se habían hecho exámenes en el torrente informático de Zero para poder descubrir si un Virus se alojaba en sus sistemas o no.

Zero temió por su vida, Yamato había visto que Colonel le había inyectado una rara sustancia, pero no solo por eso se encontraba aterrado. El hecho de que el examen pueda detectar el Virus Maverick en su sistema, el Maverick Hunter HQ lo tacharía de amenaza clase SS. Pero todo fue un alivio cuando no se detectó nada en sus sistemas; aunque esto inquietaba un poco al Maverick Hunter, este dejó todas sus preocupaciones desvanecerse para relajarse y ver la televisión.

''Zero, si me dieran un M-Crystal por cada vez que tengo que repararte solo porque quieres hacerla de Jesucristo, ya tendría una casa frente al mar, un casino y muchas mujerzuelas'' Dijo Lifesaver mientras usaba una rara pistola soldadora para reparar a Zero.

''Cállate que quiero ver a Rambo.''

Lifesaver dejó de reparar a Zero y luego volteó para mirar el televisor ''Siempre te gustaron esas películas clásicas hechas por humanos'' Lifesaver observaba como Rambo disparaba a diestra y siniestra con su ametralladora ''Leí que los clásicos hacen que un bebé se desarrolle mucho mejor que el humano promedio''

''Dices que si pongo un bebé a ver a Rambo, ¿este será más inteligente?'' Dijo Zero algo incrédulo mientras apagaba el televisor.

''Mmm, cualquier clásico ayuda'' Dijo Lifesaver ''Así que si conseguimos un bebé y lo sentamos a ver-Ouch!''

Lifesaver dejó de hablar cuando un puño colisionó contra su cabeza, mientras Lifesver tenía sus manos en la cabeza por el golpe, X, quién lo golpeó, se dirigió a la capsula de Zero para ver el estado de su mejor amigo.

''Parece que Lifesaver sigue queriendo hacer raros experimentos con bebés humanos'' Dijo X algo molesto.

''Ya sabes como es él'' Dijo el Hunter Carmesí '' Si no esta curando, está experimentando con bebés comprados en el mercado Negro para crear una raza de super-humanos que puedan consumir Biomasa y usarla para convertir sus extremidades en armas que vayan hasta a través del Titanium X''

''Si, no debería sorprenderme mucho'' Dijo X mientras tomaba una silla y la ponía al lado izquierdo de la cápsula donde su mejor amigo se encontraba ''Por cierto, no creo que sea saludable para un bebé ver a un tipo musculoso lleno de sudor disparando un arma de tal longitud''

''¿Por qué?''

X sólo miró a Zero indiferentemente mientras este último se encontraba algo confundido, pero fue entonces que Zero juntó las palabras: 'Hombre musculoso repleto de sudor sosteniendo algo muy grande entre sus manos'.

''Oh, ya entendí'' Dijo Zero ''Si que eres un pervertido X''

''¡Que no soy un pervertido!''

''Si como digas, por cierto, ¿a que se debe tu repentina visita?'' Preguntó Zero levantando una ceja.

''Vengo a darte las buenas noticias, las malas y las peores'' Respondió el reploid pacifista.

Zero puso su cara más seria luego de escuchar lo que su compañero había dicho. Ya antes había que tenido que lidiar con malas noticias ya sean provenientes de Signas o de los análisis de la enfermería; lo que le preocupaba ahora eran que clase de noticias tendría X para él... Y ahora que Iris se encontraba aquí, era un 80% probable de que alguna de ellas se tratara de su amada.

''Lifesaver, déjanos solos'' No hubo respuesta... ''¡Dije que nos dejes solos Life-, un momento, ¿donde está Lifesaver?'' Preguntó un confundido Zero al no tener ni una señal del doctor Reploid.

''Se fue a ver la maratón de películas de Crepúsculo con los demás ayudantes de la enfermería'' Dijo X encongiéndose de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa''

''¡Ese idiota!'' Maldijo Zero ''¡Juro que si no me ha reparado por completo voy a dejarle el CrepúsCULO abierto!''

''Ya estás reparado Zero, pero no creo que debas levantarte de tu cápsula, con lo que te voy a decir no querrás levantarte''

Zero solo se dedicó a suspirar ''Bien, dime las peores primero''

''Signas asigno a Yamato para ser el tutor de Iris''

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron como platos al escuchar esto, ¿Yamato? ¿el nuevo Instructor de Iris?

Zero solo llevó su mano derecha a su frente después de escuchar esto mientras X solo guardaba silencio.

''¿Hay más cierto?'' Preguntó el guerrero carmesí al reploid pacifista. ''No creo que eso sea todo''

''No'' Dijo X secamente ''Al parecer Yamato no sabía que Iris era tu novia, así que cuando se lo dije este se enojó un poco... pero cuando se enteró de que ustedes habían terminado...''

X hizo una larga pausa para terminar su oración.

''Cuando el se enteró de que ustedes habían terminado... el se auto impuso la meta de conquistarla a toda costa''

Las manos de Zero se tornaron en puños luego de escuchar tal aclaración, ¡¿Yamato?!, ¿como se atrevía ÉL a tratar de conquistar a Iris?... pero... Iris ya no quería saber nada de él ¿cierto?, tal vez... tal vez sea lo mejor dejarla con Yamato-

''No'' Dijo X sacando a Zero de su estupefacción ''Conozco esa mirada Zero, y no deberías darte por vencido aún''

''*Suspiro* No se que hacer X, ¿ahora como podré recuperar a Iris?''

X le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero. ''Esta es la buena noticia, hay un plazo de 24 horas para que Iris empiece su entrenamiento con Yamato, pero si tu decides oponerte y ser el maestro de Iris, entonces Signas te tomará en cuenta más a ti que a él y retirará a Yamato de la base.''

''No puedo hacerlo X, si Iris se entera de que yo-''

''¿¡Quieres parar eso de una vez!?''

''¿Disculpa?''

''¡Que ya pares eso!, siempre dices 'Si Iris se entera de soy la causa del Virus ella me odiaría.' ''

''Sabes que eso es cierto X, no quisiera que Iris me o-''

''¡Ella nunca te va a odiar! ¡MÉTETE ESO POR TU MALDITA CABEZA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!''

''...''

Zero se quedó atónito por las palabras de su mejor amigo. Él no quería admitirlo, pero muy dentro de él sabía que las palabras de su mejor amigo no eran nada mas que la pura verdad. Zero se sentó en su cápsula mirando sus puños, como estos temblaban ante el gran sentimiento de impotencia que sentía en estos momentos.

''X... ya no sé que hacer'' Dijo Zero mientras aún miraba sus puños y su voz temblaba un poco ''No creo poder hacer esto solo''

Zero dejó de sentir esa impotencia y ese miedo cuando su mejor amigo posó una mano en su hombro; Zero levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa reconfortante de su colega y amigo.

''Tu no estás sólo Zero, me tienes a Axl y a mí'' Zero no supo que más hacer, así que este se dedicó a solo reír, una risa que contagió a X en muy poco tiempo. Ahora ambos reían aún sabiendo las dificultades que debían recorrer, pero Zero sabía que el no estaba sólo, X siempre estuvo allí para ayudarlo y, ahora Axl también; claro que a pesar de las tonterías del reploid pistolero, Zero sabía que él los iba a ayudar lo quieran o no.

Cuando las risas cesaron, el replod carmesí se dedicó a levantarse de su cápsula mientras que X se levantaba de su silla. Una vez fuera de esta, Zero fijó su mirada en la puerta de la enfermería, ahora el debía salir y arreglar las estupideces que había hecho, pero esta vez el no tenía que cargar con todo el peso del mundo él solo como solía hacerlo, el tenía a su equipo... no, el tenía a sus 2 mejores amigos ayudándolo, aunque sabía que iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza hacer que Axl no le diga ni una sola palabra de esto a Pallete ya que estos dos compartían un lazo muy estrecho de amistad... aunque el pelirrojo no sepa las verdaderas intenciones de la joven navegadora.

Zero ahora fijó su mirada en X con una sonrisa decidida solo para ver que este también estaba sonriendo.

''Muy bien X'' Zero chocó su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda en posición horizontal ''Mostremos le a Yamato que uno nunca se mete con mi pequeña Iris''

''¿Así que si le enseñaras a usar tus poderes?'' X dijo ún manteniendo su sonrisa y levantando una ceja.

''Digamos que si... y no''

''Tienes un plan... genial''

''Muy bien X, vamos con Signas para poder-''

Zero paró a mitad de oración, sus pupilas se habían contraído demasiado causando gran preocupación en su compañero. X fue tomó a Zero de sus hombros mientras y empezó a sacudirlo repitiendo palabras como '¿que tienes? o ¿estas ben?'. El reploid rojo empezó a gritar de agonía y a tomarse la cabeza con las dos manos. X se encontraba muy preocupado por su amigo, quería ayudarlo pero sabía que tenía que traer a Lifesaver primero.

''Tranquilo Zero, traeré a Lifesaver para que te revise''

X salió a toda prisa con un Dash de la enfermera, pero este no se dio cuenta que justo cuando él salió, su amigo ya se encontraba en el suelo desmayado por el dolor.

* * *

Zero se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a su alrededor, de alguna forma había pasado de estar en la enfermería a este paraje desolado. El cielo y las nubes eran de color rojo, los pocos árboles que habían estaban secos a un punto en el que solo parecían ramas; pero lo que más traumatizo al guerrero carmesí fue el ver miles de cuerpos humanos y reploid yaciendo en el suelo, esos cuerpos se extendían a donde la vista llegaba y quizás más, él no podía saberlo con seguridad, el olor a sangre y aceite inundaba el aire provocando que zero apague su olfato, pero aú así el podía oler el horrible olor que emanaba dicho lugar.

''No puede ser'' Dijo Zero incrédulo ''¿Que clase de demonio pudo ser el responsable por tanta muerte y destrucción?''

''¡Jajajajajajaja!''

Zero volteó rápidamente con espada en mano para conocer al orgen de la voz. Él se quedó estático al ver quién era...

''No... t-tú... eres yo?''

Este otro Zero era exactamente igual a él, la única diferencia eran sus ojos rojos sedientos de sangre y esa sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Este otro Zero empezó a avanzar hacia él, con cada paso que su 'copia' daba el reploid carmesí retrocedía con terror en todo su rostro.

''¡N-no te acerques!'' Ordenó el verdadero Zero apuntando su espada al pecho de su copia mientras él seguía retrocediendo con cada paso que el otro Zero daba.

Aún con la amenazante espada de Zero, a este otro no le importó, tanto así que dejó que la espada atravesara su pecho sin problemas; el verdadero Zero se dispuso a retrocedes otro paso más, solo para encontrarse con una pared de cuerpos humanos y reploid que impedían su escape. El otro Zero avanzo cada vez más y más transformándose en una silueta de sí mismo en color blanco, sin perder es sonrisa sádica sus ojos rojos. Cuando este alcanzó al Zero quién se encontraba aterrado, este puso sus manos, o lo que parecían ser manos, en los hombros de un aterrado Zero.

''¿Q-quién eres tu?''

La sonrisa sádica de la ahora silueta blanca creció considerablemente. Zero pudo ver que 'eso' movía sus boca para pronunciar unas palabras, parecían dichas en un idioma extinto.

Ahora, dicha silueta empezaba a ser absorbida por el cristal en el casco del rubio lentamente causándole un dolor y una agonía tremendos, cuando la silueta desapareció, Zero cayó rendido al suelo una vez más.

Aunque en los bancos de memoria del reploid carmesí no se encontraba ningún registro del lenguaje que la silueta hablaba, este pudo entender cada palabra que dijo antes de desaparecer en su Cristal de energía...

**_''¡Ware Wa Messiah Nari! ¡Jajajajajaja''_**

* * *

Bueno, disculpen la demora, prometo actualizar esto más seguido :P ya nos leemos


End file.
